This isn't suppose to happen!
by Apple of Shinigami
Summary: Megurine Luka is a person who lacks emotion. That's it.
1. Chapter 1

Hatsune Miku, the princess of Vocaloid high. Have an exceptional grades and also a topnotch when it comes to sports. It's never a surprise whenever guys confess to her nearly every day. She came from a well-known family, who owns Yamaha, the most famous music company all over japan.

No wonder she is called as the 'Princess', with a smile that could melt everyone and a figure despite the lack of maturity near the chest area, she possesses the body of a somewhat sexy figure.

Her love life is currently not talked about, but the fact that she has a crush on a guy named Shion Kaito who also came from a well-known family.

' _That's about that.'_ A certain pink haired girl said while she adjust her glasses. She looked at the documents on her hand with a stoic expression.

She sighed as she stands up from her seat planning to go home, until someone lunge at her.

"Lukaaaaa!" whined a brunette girl who was clinging on to her while sobbing.

Megurine Luka the school's average student with topnotch grades that could pass through every colleges. Her sportsmanship is above average and that's about everything about her high school life.

Her appearance is average and she's always calm and collected. But her expressionless gaze makes her unapproachable and without her knowledge, some girls developed a crush on her as her expressionless gaze made her give off a cool aura.

"What happened this time, Meiko?" Luka asked the brunette who continued to sob. she looked at Luka with swollen eyes.

"He broke up with me!" Meiko wailed as the pink haired girl was shooked vigorously.

' _This is the second time this week.'_ She thought trying to compose herself when the brunette finally released her collar.

"I'm sad." Luka said with an dull expression, pouting Meiko hugged the girl with an iron death grip.

"Come on at least sympathize with me, you're dead eyes makes our classmates shiver."

"Well sorry about that." The pinkette grabbed her things and was about to walk through the door, she felt someone tug on her sleeve which made her stop.

"Well well is Luka about to go on a date?" Meiko teased, and received a stoic look in return. Luka opened her bag and obtain a document, showing it to the brunette.

"I'm heading to the newspaper club to give this to them."

"Wait aren't you clubless?"

"Yes, but they asked me if I could give them something about Hatsune Miku." Meiko looked at her with wide eyes.

"Miku? The Hastune Miku? Wow that's like really awesome! She's like the school's own princess you know with her looks and attitude she could totes pass as one." The brunette said excitedly and Luka standing there waiting for Meiko to finish fan girling.

"Meiko I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow." Meiko stopped and looked at her pinkette friend, with a smile she let Luka go and waved.

"Fine I'm letting you go this time but you owe me ice cream tomorrow."

* * *

"Nice work Megurine-san, this is just the thing we need. So how 'bout it? Wanna join the newspaper club? With your writing skills we could really use a hand."

Gakupo, The president of the newspaper club said as he grabs the paper being offered to him. Luka shook her head

"Sorry but I'm not really into writing, though you could ask for my help if ever you need one." the president scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Ahahaha I should've seen that one coming. But it's nice to hear you say that. We'll definitely do...actually could I ask for your help one more time?" Luka looked at him confused and beckon for him to continue.

"I was wondering if you could maybe see if there's more from Hatsune Miku?"

"More?"

"Yes like is she really that perfect or something that students does not know anything about."

"Could I ask why you're so interested about her?" Luka said as her expressionless gaze stares at Gakupo's violet eyes. The purplenette felt himself shiver.

' _Like staring right through my soul._ '

" Well she is Hatsune Miku, daughter of the most wealthiest man in the school campus. Everything about her baits everyone into buying our news." The pinkette was unsure about this, she felt like someone who'll exploit other people's secrets.

' _But I did say I'll help them...'_ Luka's eyebrow scrunched before looking at Gakupo.

"I'll give you the influential details but that's all I could do, I won't go through her private life and any of that sorts."

Gakupo frowned a little, he sighed and gave Luka another smile.

"Alright now here's what you're going to do."

"I still have to plan?"

* * *

Miku was leaving in a luxury. She has a wealthy family, friends, good grades and also her potential boyfriend who's just waiting for the right moment to ask her out. She has to admit she is living the life.

She could probably have everything she wants, money? she has a lot of those, fancy clothes? her wardrobe could probably be a clothing store, shoes were no different, as she has tons of those really expensive ones.

Her school life is one of the best, boys chase after her, girls getting jealous over her and she's the teacher's favorite. But even if boys chase after her Shion Kaito is the only one that could make her heart skip a beat, he's the most popular boy in school and his family runs the biggest companies all over japan. Kaito is also handsome which makes girl fall for him easily, that made Miku jealous of course.

It's a bright and sunny morning, getting inside of the limo to drive her to school. As soon as she arrives the school campus, students stopped to only look at her beauty as she walks with grace and girl looks at her with jealousy.

A group of boys began to walk towards her, one of them forcing the other to step forward and have successfully did. Miku stopped to look at the boy and smiled lightly, gulping the boy blushed hard before...

"H-HATSUNE-SAN W-WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?!" a deafening silence before the eruption a murmurs went around the campus. The tealette looked at the boy with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but no." and with that she walks away leaving the poor boy to be comforted by his friends.

"Look at her, walking as if she's the queen of this place." A girl murmured to one of her friends.

"Yeah she's such a bitch, I mean who does she think she is?" Another one was heard, but all of this was ignored by the princess.

.

.

.

Classes was over and Miku was suddenly told that an upperclassman's looking for her, she looks to see who it was and saw a girl with disheveled pink hair wearing an ugly fashion glasses. Everything about this girl screams 'ugly' but it seems that this mysterious girl has garnered the attention of her female classmates.

"Oh look it's Megurine-senpai~"

"Do I look ok? Is my hair ok?"

"I heard Megurine-senpai won the math contest last week, what an admirable senpai."

"She's single right?"

Miku was confused about everything she's hearing, how could they like this...this abomination?

' _They're out of their minds'_

"Hatsune-san." The tealette looked up when she heard a deep and raspy feminine voice and find the pink haired girl looking at her through her glasses with a stoic gaze. Miku lift her left eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Could you wait for me later in this classroom? I have something to talk about." The mysterious girl told her and waited for a reply. The tealette looked at her with a confused gaze.

' _It's really hard to know what she's thinking with that expressionless eyes.'_ Miku then heard her classmates murmur.

"Even Megurine-senpai? Damn I wish I was Hatsune-san right now."

"I'm still not giving up to Hatsune-sama." Miku once again ignored this and smiled at the pinkette.

"Of course senpai."

* * *

Hatsune Miku was used to waiting and as soon as she heard the door slide open, she quickly turned to look at the person. The pink haired girl

"Hatsune-san sorry for taking your time." Miku looked at the owner of the voice and noticed that she was holding something of what seems like a love letter.

' _Oh so that's why...'_ Luka held the letter in front of her.

"Hatsune-san this is for you, please take it." The pinkette stated while she looked at Miku in the eyes. The tealette frowned as she accepts the letter and opened it, making sure that Luka was watching. The pink haired girl's eyebrow rose slightly but did nothing more.

' _Oh seems like she'll read it in front of me.'_ Luka watched the girl as she opened her mouth.

"Dear Hatsune Miku, as you probably notice this is a love letter. I just wanted to say that I've been fascinated by you for a while now." Miku spoke with a void voice. "You'll probably be disgusted but I just had to tell you my feelings and know that I'll do everything to earn your approval." the tealette stared at the paper, with Luka still standing there doing nothing but wait for the next action of the girl in front of her.

Miku smiled, still looking at the paper in her hand, before shifting her gaze to the pinkette still with eyes that holds no emotion.

"So you'll do everything?" Luka nodded slightly as she carefully takes note of everything that's happening in her head. Miku then hold out the paper towards the owner of electric eyes with her thumb and index finger.

"Then could you throw this paper for me?" Miku said with a smile.

' _I can't believe she expects my approval...What a pity.'_ Luka didn't hesitate to grab the paper and walk straight to the trash can to throw the letter, which left the tealette confused.

' _Isn't she suppose to cry? Why isn't she showing anything?'_ Miku thought, as she watched the pink haired girl turn to her once again, eyes that held no sign of crying and just empty.

"Hatsune-san I should probably tell you that I never have interest in anything that's happening right now." Miku was shocked to hear this, why did she had to go do this then? Is it all for fun? The tealette couldn't accept that, everyone should be all over her, she should be groveling by her feet.

' _This.. this'_ Miku walk towards the blue eyed girl slowly, and with her angrily stepping close.

"Why?! Is this a prank?!" Luka shook her head.

"No no there's no chance that this was a prank."

"Then why?! You asshole! are you setting me up?!" Miku angrily yanked her senior's collar to level with her face, her face was flushed due to anger and that was never a good sign. Luka was perplexed for a moment, she didn't thoroughly thought of that.

' _I see, that's the word I'm looking for.'_

 _"_ Never Hatsune-san, I was making a research about human emotions and this was the only thing I could think of in terms of feeling rejected. But don't misunderstand Hatsune-san I've no feelings for you." Miku paused and looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Why does it have to be me then?! Isn't there any bozos you could think of?!" The girl shouted.

"Well you are the most popular girl in school which meant there's a high chance of me being rejected, since you hold romantic feelings for Shion-san."

' _Look like I'll have to tell Kamui-san the usual details, she looks like she'll cry any moment now.'_ The pinkette felt her collar being release, she was about to fix it but noticed the girl's head bowed down, her bangs covering her eyes.

Miku has never experienced this before, mostly all the people that confess to her held a really strong feelings for her only to be shot down immediately.

' _Then again this was a research according to her. But still! This is not an excuse!'_ Luka was confused about the girl and decided to ask if something was wrong.

"I...I'll make you fall in love with me then!"

"...What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Luka woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. She did her morning routine and took a quick breakfast before leaving off to school. The walk there was the usual sight as every other day, she was greeted by her neighbors, she greeted back and she helped a cat go down from a tree.

With the pinkette's usual look, others are quite intimidated by her empty eyes, they often give her the look of uneasiness but even though they're intimidated by this, they know that she's a kind girl.

"Be careful on climbing trees ok?" The pinkette scold the cat while pointing her index finger, the cat meowed and licked her finger before walking closer to the girl. She lifted her eyebrows slightly when she saw the feline rub its body on her hand.

' _Stray cats aren't usually this affectionate.'_ Luka thought as she rubbed the cat behind its ear through which the feline looked satisfied.

"Hmm."

"Meow~" The cat purred and jumped forward, causing the girl catch the feline on instinct. Luka wonder what its gender was, and saw that it's a girl.

"Don't do that." The pinkette sighed, and when she was about to set the cat down it cried.

"What is it? Are you hurt somewhere?" she said in an empty voice, the feline stared at her with its big eyes.

Wha-"

"Megurine-senpai!" Someone shouted from a distance. Luka and the cat turned their head to the source of the voice and saw a girl with blue eyes and light blonde hair running towards her. The girl smiled when she was in front the pinkette.

"Ia-san what brings you here?" Luka said still holding the cat in her arms, Ia looked at the cat and petted it.

"Oh nothing, I just coincidentally saw you on the way to school and here I am." The girl said and smiled up to the pinkette. They accidentally met when Ia was struggling on carrying a box and Luka just happened to be there, it's a boring encounter but that's what happen and they both go to the same school, with Ia being a year lower.

"Hmm."

"How 'bout you senpai? Why were you scolding this cat?"

"Meow~" Luka looked down at the cat and pet its head.

"She was struggling to go down the tree so I helped her down and told her to be careful." Ia giggled, she didn't know her senpai was this cute.

"Senpai, cats can't possibly understand that." The light blonde said while smiling.

"Hmm." Luka continued petting the feline who's purring contentedly.

"Well then senpai, let's walk together."

.

.

.

Luka and Ia arrived at Vocaloid High, with the pinkette still cradling the cat in her arms. Students saw this and started murmuring to each other, knowing that bringing animals to the campus is prohibited.

"Hey Isn't that Megurine-san?"

"Why's she carrying a cat?"

Luka paid no attention to this and went on her way to her classroom, and being in a lower year Ia bid her goodbye. As soon as arrived her classmates stared at her, as she walked over to her chair and closed her eyes.

"Meow~" the pinkette was startled then looked down and didn't realize that she was still holding the feline in her arms, as it stared at her and purred.

"Ah."

"Luukaa-chan!" as soon as Meiko saw what was in front of her she looked at her friend with a confused look.

"Why is there a cat?" Luka glanced at Meiko before returning her gaze towards the feline who looked comfortable in her arms.

"Hmm it looks like I forgot to put her down."

"…Well it looks like that cat think that you're her mother." The brunette laughed and heard a hiss coming from the cat. Meiko put her arms up and sweat dropped.

"Whoa chill."

"It seems like the cat despise you Meiko." Luka said as she looks at her friend. The brunette gave her an incredulous look, pouting Meiko walked over to Luka and the cat in attempt to prove the pinkette wrong.

"Here kitty kitty." The cat made a low meow, as it saw Meiko's out stretched hand, immediately pulling her hand back before it's too late.

"Tch crazy kitty." Meiko said with a tone of disappointment visible from her voice. She really wanted to pet the cat but it seems like it's one hell of a cat.

* * *

Hatsune Miku is usually a pretty little angel. Maybe. She could put on ugly clothing, she could even put on rags and still look beautiful. Miku doesn't usually put that much effort in looking pretty, as her natural beauty is enough to make her look like a celebrity. But for some reason today, she was looking way more prettier than usual, with her common twin tailed hair like a goddess, to which of course made the guys hearts skip a beat.

Walking on the hallway of the school she was greeted by her long time crush, Shion Kaito with his gorgeous deep blue eyes and his gorgeous smile. Miku stopped for just a moment and internally sighed dreamily.

' _What a beautiful morning.'_

"Miku, good morning." Kaito smiled which caused her to blush slightly, she also heard other girls squeal at his smile, and Miku smiled to herself.

' _Too bad ladies, back off.'_ the tealette though before giving the blue haired boy a dazzling smile.

"Good morning Kaito-kun, how are you today?"Miku said tucked her hair behind her ear to make her look beautiful in front of this second version of Apollo. Kaito looked at the tealette, his eyes shinning to Miku's point of view.

"It's alright everything going at its pace, how 'bout you? Anything happen?" Kaito asked as him and Miku started walking, the tealette for a while and was about to reply, until she saw pink on the corner of her eyes.

She stopped and looked at the person with pink hair as she bites her lip in frustration when she remembered what happened yesterday. Kaito stopped and looked back at Miku who was staring at another direction.

"Miku? What happen, did you see something?" Miku snapped at her staring and quickly looked at the blue haired boy.

"Sorry Kaito, but I'll see you later." the tealette said before walking at a different direction leaving a confused Kaito.

The tealette hid behind a wall as she looked at the certain pinkette on her way to school with her usual blank look and for some reason with a cat on hand and a girl with light blonde hair walking beside her. Miku was confused as to why Luka was holding a cat in her arms.

' _Is she a cat lady?'_ Miku thought as she continued to observe the pinkette and notice them stop when the light blonde hair said something before running off. Luka started walking again with-

"Ahem."

"AHH!" The tealette shriek quite loudly and caused some other students to give her a weird look, she gave them a smile as if nothing happened, and as soon as the students saw her smile they immediately shifted their gaze away from her as some boys blushed.

Miku Looked behind her and saw a teacher wearing reading glassed, a suit and with a hair color of black as he stared at Miku with menacing eyes.

"What are you doing Miss. Hatsune? Classes are about to start and I'll have you know that I will be your first period, and I can't afford you being late to my class." Miku wondered why does it have to be this teacher who caught her in the middle of her observation?

"Sorry Kiyoteru-sensei it won't happen again, so I'll be on my way to class. See you there." Kiyoteru didn't bat her another eye and started to walk away, the tealette sighed and proceed to walk towards her classroom.

.

.

.

It was lunch time and Luka had been scolded for bringing an animal to school and told her to rid of the cat, but she refused and so she was sent to the principal's office, her classmates of course laughed and some giggled but mostly giggle as hose were coming from majority of the girls and the boys only laughed.

The cat climbed on her shoulders and she had to hold the feline as she sighed and didn't notice the murmurs revolving around her, and proceeded to stand up causing the cat to go down.

"What a cutie~"

"Aww that cat climbed on her shoulders~"

"I wish that cat is me right now."

Luka walked until she reached the rooftop with an orange fur ball following her, she sat on the ground and opened her lunch box and the cat sit in front of her waiting for something. The pinkette stare at the cat with her empty eyes before grabbing a piece of meat and giving it to the cat.

"hmm."

"LUKA-CHAAANN~~~" Meiko shouted as she bust open the door and made the cat run to Luka with fear, and the brunette quickly apologized. She walk towards the pinkette and sat next to her then proceeded to eating her packed lunch as well.

"So anything interesting happened yesterday?" Meiko asked with a mouthful of food. Luka watched the feline eat before feeding herself.

"I confessed."

The brunette dropped her fork and looked at the blue eyed girl with a blank smile.

"Yes?" Luka looked at Meiko's what you call a shocked form, she grabbed another piece of meat and gave it to the feline.

"Kamui-san asked me to fake confess to Hatsune-san." Grabbing both her shoulders, the brunette with wide eyes can't believe her friend that doesn't look like she has any emotions to show, suddenly confess to the most popular girl in school, disregarding the fact that she was asked to.

"Luka what in the world?! WHERE'S MY LUKA AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Luka stared at Meiko before sighing.

"It was a fake confession, she was really angry at me and told me that I was setting her up. So I decided to just say Kamui-san the usual details later."

"Usual?"

"Yes, like how beautiful she is according to students and other basic things, I won't say anything to Kamui-san and just say that she turned me down politely like how she would usually do." Meiko sighed letting go of Luka's shoulders, before sitting down. Grabbing her fallen fork and setting it aside.

"Oh Hatsune-san told me that she'll make me fall for her."

Meiko dropped her spoon.

* * *

Hatsune Miku is on her way to her blue haired senpai's classroom, she was skipping a little because of happiness in seeing Kaito. With a big smile on her face she walks excitedly, and as she was about to make a turn she stopped when she heard her name.

"Hatsune-san." Kiyoteru called for her, he was holding a pile of hand outs as the black haired man beckoned for her to come closer. Miku with a heart of gold... walk towards her teacher, faking a smile as she did so.

"Yes sensei?"

"Could you head over to the faculty office and bring this over? I have a lot to do and seeing as you're the only one here at the moment...Do it." Without giving her a chance to reply, he gave her the pile and immediately walked away, leaving a 'trying to hold her anger' Miku.

So now instead of heading towards the room of Kaito, she was heading towards the teacher's office with a pile on hand.

' _That teacher really hates me, I swear to god one day he'll pay for this.'_ Miku sighed before making a turn, but as she did someone bumped into her making her drop the papers. Scattered on the ground, the tealette was about to burst.

' _WHO?!'_ Miku glared at the person in front of her and saw that it was Megurine Luka.

 _"_ Sorry." Luka crouched down and gathered the papers that was scattered on the ground, the tealette stared at her as she did without doing anything. Once the pink haired girl gathered everything, she stood up and hand over Miku the papers.

The tealette give the pinkette her famous angelic smile and take the papers that's being hand out, taking it and making sure their hands brushed each other.

"Thank you Megurine-senpai~"

' _Hehe no one could resist that~'_ Miku thought but as soon as she looked at Luka's reaction, nothing was showing but her emotionless blue eyes. The teallete bit her lip at this reaction, so far it wasn't working and she couldn't stand that. With a huff Miku retreated, she has to think of other ways to make that emotionless senpai all over her.

Luka looked at her and noticed something wet on the floor, where Miku doesn't seemingly to notice as she continues walking.

"Seriously. What wrong with her? Ughh god her eyes are cree- Ahh" the tealette slipped and closed her eyes to wait for the impact but it never came, all she felt was strong arm around her waist. She slowly opened her eyes and was immediately hypnotized as soft electric blue eyes stares back at her. Soft pink tresses fell and tickled her cheeks and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Are you ok?" Luka asked, while still holding Miku on her arm. The tealette was speechless and had her mouth agape as the pink haired girl stared at her with empty eyes.

' _Wait, empty?!'_ Miku suddenly realized who her 'savior' was and immediately remove herself from the girl and backed off.

"Y-You-"

"You should be aware in where you're going Hatsune-san, you could hurt yourself." The pinkette gathered the once again scattered papers on the ground and hand them over to the tealette, and as their hand accidentally touched Miku blushed and once again felt her heart skip a beat.

"Well then be careful on your way home." Luka walked away leaving a confused Miku alone, holding the papers tightly around her chest.

' _What was that?!'_


	3. Chapter 3

"M-Megurine-san! I-I like you, please go out with me!" A black haired girl with red eyes shouted, her eyes shut and was blushing furiously, as she hold on to the hem of her skirt.

Luka stood there with her eyebrows slightly lifted, she noticed the girl opened her eyes and gazed at her waiting for her reply. The pinkette wasn't used to this, since she never had someone state that out of the blue to her before, as her classmates have a hard time approaching her.

The black haired girl saw Luka walk towards her and felt a weight on her shoulder, the girl inhaled sharply and she could feel her heart beat in an unusual manner.

"I would like to go with you Aoyama-san. I'm a friend after all." The pinkette said with her emotionless eyes, as the girl stared at her with wide eyes tears were trickling down her cheeks in which alerted Luka.

"Is everything alright?" The girl looked at the pinkette desperately and grabbed the other girl's hand.

"No, I like you as in I want to go on a date with you!" a deafening silence and with a beat or two Luka reacted.

"Ah."

* * *

"Luka-senpai~ let's eat together." A certain teal haired girl said, as she stood in front of the pinkette. Luka was in the middle of finishing a good book when Miku had popped out of nowhere in front of her, with a big twinkling eyes follow up by a gorgeous smile which was an overkill to those male students who admire her.

The pinkette was slightly sad by this since she was literally one sentence away from the ending, but her imagination was killed by a sudden outburst. She closed her book and gathered her own packed lunch before nodding slightly, the tealette faked a smile at the girl and walked along the path that leads to the school garden.

Roses, daisies and carnation were in bloom as the two students sat on a blanket which was mysteriously settled on the ground along with other picnic materials, and more stuff to add a romantic effect. Miku smirked to herself and thanked her butlers, who settled everything up quite nicely.

' _Hehehe for sure this'll make her heart skip a bit~'_ The tealette thought as she smiled, she looked over to her senior and the smile that was on her face quickly disappeared when she saw Luka sit on the ground and proceeded to open her lunch box without any reaction.

' _Tch what an annoying girl.'_ Miku sit beside the pinkette and pulled out an expensive looking cup as she poured tea for herself, as she finished she brought the cup on her lips and took a sip. If someone were to walk by and saw the tealette sipping a delicious tea they would see a beautiful and mature girl, with her eyes closed as she looks like she enjoys the hot beverage, but in actuality she was trying to endure the taste of the tea since she never liked them.

' _ewww what the hell?! it's like I'm drinking mashed flowers.'_ Luka looked at Miku with a lifted eyebrow, seeing the tealette was like reading an open book. She knows that tea wasn't at all one of Miku's likeable drinks, judging by her hand that's currently gripping onto the handle of the tea cup.

"Hatsune-san do you like tea?" Miku stopped sipping the horrible drink as she looked at the pinkette with a confident but clearly disgusted face.

"O-of course! I like them since it's calming! So, h-how was your day Luka-senpai?" the tealette shouted as she looked at any direction to avoid the emotionless eyes that was staring at her.

"It's alright, how 'bout you Hatsune-san?" Miku doesn't know what to do about this tense atmosphere that's suddenly surrounding them.

"I-It's alright you know, same old same old. But I think my day's way more better with you here." The tealette smirked to herself once more, and smiled at the pinkette.

Luka returned her attention towards her food, as Miku bit her lip out of frustration and brought out the sandwiches from the basket and started to eat them with disgust, everything was set up nicely but the food was horrible.

' _Who in the world made this?! It doesn't even taste high-class.'_ Luka noticed the tealette's grimace as the girl takes a bite on the sandwich.

"Are you alright Hatsune-san? Do you not find your food to your liking?" Luka asked. Miku whipped her head to the girl and gave the pinkette an annoyed look.

"I'm fine, the food's alright. Now stop questioning." Miku took another bite and grimace once again as she tasted sand. Luka picked up a tuna with leek inside with her chopsticks and moved them towards Miku's mouth. The tealette looked at her with a weird face when the pink haired girl was offering her some food.

' _Is she trying to make a move on me? Ha! Not happening.'_ Miku thought of a plan, she tucked her hair behind her ears with an index finger, making her look more beautiful, as she leans down to the food that was being offer, but that plan had completely vanished when the dish entered her mouth and opened her eyes with surprise.

"delicious..." Miku whispered as she chewed with delight, Luka doesn't seem to hear what the tealette said and asked if she could repeat, but all she got was an embarrassed face of the girl as she stuttered.

"I-It wasn't even near d-delicious as to w-when my c-chef cooks!." Luka stared at the girl with her dull eyes and nodded. Miku sneaked a glance to the lunch of the pink haired girl and unfortunately for her Luka noticed this.

"Do you want to share?" Miku's face went red, she crossed her arms and huffed.

"W-Well since you a-asked so nicely." Luka passed her the chopsticks as Miku took them with grace, she picked up the same dish that the pink haired girl gave her and moved them directly towards her mouth but stopped and realized something.

' _W-wait a while ago...She used the s-same c-chopsticks.'_ Miku's eyes widen as soon as she realized and stared at the chopsticks on her hand. Dropping the food, she immediately stood up with a hand covering her mouth and her face extremely red while she points a finger at Luka, who looks at her confused at what's wrong.

"Y-you IDIOT!" Miku was shaking with anger and embarrassment, but she didn't do anything she just run away with a really red face and as she wonders why her heart beats in an unusual manner. Luka had her eyes slightly more opened and wondered what in the world happened.

* * *

Miku sat on her chair with a hand supporting her head, as she looks out the window. Kiyoteru was discussing out important topics when the bell rang, signifying that classes has ended.

"All right that's all for today, don't forget your homework tomorrow." The black haired teacher left the classroom, with Miku still not realizing that school has ended.

A blonde haired girl with gigantic white ribbon on her head walked towards the tealette.

"Miku-chan lets head to the mall together~" Miku didn't pay her no mind and continued on staring out the vast sky. This irked the girl and slammed the desk making a loud sound, which made students looked at their direction, but had successfully made the tealette snapped out of it and looked at her friend with a startled face.

"Miku! Finally you decided to come back to earth. I mean seriously are you alright? It looks like you're not your usual self."

"I'm fine Rin, just...just tired?" Kagamine Rin smiled sarcastically, something was definitely off with her friend. She isn't one to ever say that she's tired as the tealette has the tendency to being secretive when it comes to her health. So when Miku told her she was tired, uhuh something's wrong sister.

"Miku what happened today? You never ever once ever told me you're tired. Did something happen?"

"Can't I say that I'm tired? But fine, I'll tell you just maybe not here?." Rin gave her friend a satisfied smile and waited for the tealette to gather her stuff.

"Ok Miku-chi we're heading to that expensive café that opened recently and you're going to tell me everything." Miku smiled at her blonde friend who started to skip out of the classroom.

"SHE WHAT?!" Rin shouted as her hand had once again slammed the table making the customers to look at their table.

"Jesus Rin, could you be any louder?" complained Miku while massaging her forehead.

"But Miku! It's a kiss! well...an indirect kiss. But it's still a KISS! Miku! a KISS!" The tealette's face went red out of embarrassment and covered her face with both her hands.

"Miku I thought you like Kaito? What's with this reaction?" Rin asked having a mischievous grin, as she plays with her chocolate cake.

"I do! It's just that girl just kept doing some embarrassing things to make me all...giddy? Ughhh seriously I hate that girl!" The cyan haired girl groaned loudly, when a guy dressed as a waiter comes by their table.

"Excuse me. But would you kindly please tone your voices down?" Rin gave the man an apologetic look before returning her gaze towards Miku, who had her face planted on the table.

"Miku. I know I should've asked this first, but who is this girl? You kept saying girl this girl that but you never actually said her name."Rin asked as she looks expectantly at the tealette, waiting for her to reply. It took a full two seconds before Miku lifted her head and turn her gaze towards the window.

"It's Megurine Luka..."

"Do I know her?" The tealette shook her head, as if it's obvious she doesn't know the pink haired girl since she wasn't popular.

"Oh my god...Luka? Megurine Luka?" The tealette was surprised to hear her friend that way, as if she's completely shocked.

"Uhhh what about her?"

"Wow Miku, when all the boys flock over you, leaving the girls behind. A cool beauty appeared and now all the girls are appearing like wild pokemons to her! Luka-senpai is an average student but is an overall scholar on that school ever since she entered the campus!"

"But why her? I mean her hair's disheveled, she wears fashion glasses like a hipster, and she has those pairs of creepy eyes. I mean have you looked at them? It doesn't show anything!" Rin sighed as she sipped on her orange juice, while Miku looked with irritation.

"Miku-chan Miku-chan those eyes who you call creepy would be the death of you some- isn't that Luka-senpai?" The blonde pointed some direction, as Miku looked at where she was pointing at and saw the tall pink haired girl along with a black haired and red eyed girl who came from a different school, according to her white and blue pattered skirt, which belongs to a prestigious girl's school called the Himegasaki High.

"What are they doing?" Miku watched them and noticed the black haired grabbed Luka's wrist as she shouted something and saw the pink haired girl was quite surprised at the outburst. Rin and Miku didn't fail to see a crying girl running away from Luka who had her hand slightly lifted, as she puts them down and turned to the other direction.

"Wow, what do you think happened?" The blonde asked the tealette who was wondering why the red eyed girl ran away crying.

"Think it's a confession?" Rin said with a grin while Miku gave her an incredulous look.

"Really? A confession? God Rin." Miku then started to gather her things in a hurry.

"Whoa whoa what's with the hurry?"

But Miku didn't say anything as she hurriedly run towards the door, running off to the direction where a certain pink haired girl went, leaving Rin to pay for everything they ordered with a scowl on the blonde's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Miku trailed the path where her senior has walked through, she spot the pink haired girl crouched down holding out a hand towards a little girl who was cowering in fear. The tealette saw that Luka was having a hard time trying to calm the child down, and it seems that all her efforts where fruitless.

' _That kid is probably intimidated.'_

"Hey, it's alright I won't hurt you." Miku heard her senpai's caring tone, she didn't know that she could actually sound like one, since every time the both of them would talk she always sound like a robot.

"N-no s-stay away from me! M-mom!" The little girl shouted, her tears streaming down her eyes as she desperately called for her parent.

The cyan haired girl saw the pinkette sighed, and for the first time she saw her eyes held emotion. She looked worried.

"We'll find your mom, but to do that let me help ok?" Luka said slowly reaching out for the child, but the kid back away from her hand, causing the pink haired girl to flinch.

After the tealette saw this, she walked over to the both of them and crouched down next to her senior, who looked at her with slight surprise.

"Hey there, are you lost? Want us to find your parent?" Miku said smiling brightly, this seemed to work as the little girl was now looking at her with her teary big violet eyes.

"U-un!" The kid nodded, the pink haired girl felt her junior stood up and offered a hand to the girl.

"Ok then! Take my hand and we'll find your mother in no time!" Miku cheerfully said, as the kid held her hand with shaking hands.

"T-thank you, onee-chan!" The little girl stuttered smiling as she did so.

"So what's your name?"

"T-Tsuki"

"Ohh well I'm Miku and she's Luka!" Luka stared and listened at their conversation with her now emotionless eyes. The tealette noticed this and whispered something to the kid beside her.

"You know, that onee-chan over there is really great at tracking so we'll probably need her help." Miku said while smiling down at the child. The girl hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Luka heard that and lifted one eyebrow.

' _Am I a dog?'_ The little girl walked towards her and peered over her shoulder, she saw Miku nod encouraging her.

"U-um O-onee-chan I'm sorry f-for being scared at you a-a while ago, b-but could y-you help me f-find my mom?" The pink haired girl looked at her surprise and what she did next caused Miku to be in shock and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Sure I'll be happy to help." Luka smiled at the girl sincerely, her eyes showed faint happiness. The little girl smiled brightly at her before walking back and holding the tealette's hand, who was standing still.

' _T-that was…'_ Miku felt her hand being tug, she looked down and saw Tsuki staring at her with her big violet eyes. Shaking her head, she smiled down and looked over to her senpai.

"Well then on to our mission."

They spent the time roaming around looking for Tsuki's mother, and it had been an hour since they started. While they were walking the girl stopped and stared at something. Luka saw this and looked at the direction she was staring at and saw that it was an ice cream stall.

"Hatsune-san could you and Tsuki wait here for a moment?" Miku wondered why her senpai would suddenly say that but she didn't argue and just nodded. The tealette saw Luka run towards the ice cream stall and within a few seconds, she came back with two ice cream on hand.

Luka bent down in Tsuki's level and hand her the frozen treat.

"Here you like this right?" The little girl nodded happily and smiled at her.

"Thank you Luka-nee!"

Miku couldn't believe that her senpai would buy the little girl an ice cream, she always thought that the pink haired girl was the type to not care.

' _But then again, I don't really know anything about her.'_ She thought and saw Luka stood up before handing her the other frozen treat with a slight smile.

"Here, thank you for helping me before." Miku stared at her and for some unknown reason, she felt her face heat up and tried to avoid her senpai's gaze.

"I-I was just doing what was right! Hmph!" The tealette looked away while blushing. Tsuki point her index finger at her as she licks her ice cream.

"Ah! Nee-chan's not being honest." The girl said while having a smile on her face. Miku turn to Tsuki and pinched her cheeks.

"I-I'm being honest!" The cyan haired girl shouted embarrassed, and the sound of Luka giggling made her stop.

"Listen to the little girl Miku." Luka said looking at her with slight smile. And just like that Miku became a stuttering mess.

"I- You- you- my name-"

"Tsuki!" A woman's voice was heard in a distance, who was now running over to them with a clearly worried look on her face.

"Mom!" Tsuki run towards her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Tsuki I told you to never let go of my hand. I was really worried about you!" Miku smiled at their reunion and Luka stared at them without showing anything. The woman thanked and bowed at the both of them, they were about to leave when Tsuki let go of her mother's hand and run over to the two teenager.

"Thank you Miku-nee, Luka-nee!" Tsuki hugged the both of them and quickly run back to her mother, she waved at them at a distance and the two waved back.

"Today was fun." Miku blurted while smiling, she glance over to her senpai and saw that she was still staring at the path where the little girl had left.

"Hmm, it was." Luka said with a stoic look on her face.

"She was quite energetic huh?" Miku said with a smile, she then suddenly fidget not really knowing what else to say.

"It was really nice of you to do that back there Hatsune-san" Luka turn to her, as she held her usual emotionless eyes but had a small smile stretching her lips.

"Oh that was nothing, it looked like you were having trouble so I had to butt in." Miku said smiling at her.

"Oh?" the pinkette said with as she raised her eyebrows. The tealette realized her slip up and started to stutter and flail.

"Oh no- I-It's n-not like I followed you and-"

"Hatsune-sama!" Two bulky guys in their late twenties wearing a suit, run towards the both of them. One of the guys suddenly pushed Luka away to from the cyan haired girl making her stagger.

"Hey what are you doing!" Miku shouted causing two of her body guards to look at her with their black sunglasses.

"Hastune-sama it's alright, this bully won't be touching a single strand of your hair." One of her body guard said, as the tealette was ready to burst in anger.

" What?! You two are idiots you know that?!" Luka watch them in amazement, while the cyan haired girl scolds the two men in black suit.

"B-but-"

"No buts! Apologize now!" She shouted. Her body guards turned their body towards the silent pinkette and bowed deeply.

"We're sorry!" They both said in unison surprising Luka.

"Ahh no it's alright." She said trying to get them to lift their heads up. Miku's body guards then turned to the tealette and had a serious look on their face.

"Hatsune-sama your parents are worried about you, they've been trying to call you but you weren't answering." Miku sighed at this and massaged her fore head, she looked at the pink haired girl who stared at them.

"Luka-senpai I'll take my leave now, do you need a ride home?" Luka shook her head not wanting to be a bother to the girl.

"I still have to stop by the convenience store." Miku wondered why she needed to go to a commoner's market.

' _Oh right she's a commoner.'_

"Alright then. See you tomorrow." With a final smile, the tealette walked towards an expensive looking black car.

Miku stared at the car window, watching the cars pass by them. She was in deep thought when suddenly she remembered a certain someone's smile. She blushed and slapped her hands on her cheeks, trying to get the picture out.

' _Why did that appeared in my mind?!'_ The tealette tried to calm herself down but then remembered how the pink haired girl say her name it was really really…smooth in her ears. She collapsed on the back seat, her face completely red.

' _W-What's happening to me?'_

…

Hatsune Miku was in a panic. They were having physical education as their next subject, she head towards her locker and found that her gym clothes are missing.

"Miku are you alright?" Her friend Rin asked dressed in her own gym clothes.

"My gym clothes are missing." Miku said in despair. This had never once happen before, did someone steal them?

"Ohh have you searched your bag?"

"Yes." Rin thought for a while before she thought of a plan.

"Hey why don't you just borrow Kaito's?" The tealette blushed, the thought of borrowing the blue haired boy's uniform is like a dream come true, his scent would certainly make her faint out of happiness.

"I-I can't possibly do that!" Miku blushed wildly, the blonde sighed tried thinking for more loop hole, but sadly she's couldn't.

"Well you gotta have to borrow from someone." The tealette then thought of someone, and immediately run up the stairs towards the senior rooms.

…

"Could I borrow your gym clothes?" Luka stared at her panting form, sweat trickling down her neck. The pink haired girl didn't answer and all she did was nod before standing up. Miku heard whispers coming from the students but ignored them, she was used to this, and them whispering something about her was not a rare occurrence.

"Wow lucky! Luka-chan being asked by Hatsune!" Meiko suddenly shouted surprising the tealette, there was a brunette blocking her sight from her senior. Miku wondered who this loud girl was, but didn't bother to give more thought as she saw the pink haired girl handing her the uniform.

"Here." Luka said holding her gym clothes in front of the tealette. "Hey hey Luka-chan are you not going to introduce me to your friend? Meanie!" The brunette whined as she head locked the pink haired girl, who was now struggling to break free.

Miku was amused at the sight before her, this girl was acting so freely towards her senpai and for some reason… she didn't like it.

"Meiko cut it out and let me hand this to her." This Meiko girl huffed before releasing the girl. Luka sighed, she fixed her uniform and hand over the clothes.

"Thank you senpai, I'll wash them and give them back to you." The pink haired girl shook her head.

"No don't bother, just bring them back after wards." Luka felt a nudge on her arm, she glance at Meiko and saw her shaking her head in disagreement before whispering.

"That sounded like you wanted to do some perverted stuff, imagining Hatsune drenched by sweat in your gym clothes Luka." The brunette said earning her a sigh.

"It's not like that."

"Oh yeah? look at Hatsune now." The pink haired girl peered in front of her and saw a blushing Miku. She was about to reassure the tealette that she wasn't, but didn't get to say anything when the the tealette gave her a quick 'thank you' before running away from the both of them.

…

Miku changed her clothes and noticed how baggy the outfit was, especially to the chest area. Rin saw her in the corner of her eye and waved to the tealette, beckoning her to come over to start stretching. She quickly saw that name that was stitched on the uniform and decided to tease the girl.

"Oi Megurine-san over here!" Rin shouted making Miku look at her weirdly.

"What are you talking? It's Hatsune." The blonde gave her a sly smile.

"Nope right now you're Megurine Miku. Damn it's like you're married hahaha." Rin laughed when she saw Miku blushed furiously, earning her a painful chop on the fore head. She saw some girls looking at her with jealousy and some whispered.

"That Hatsune is really pushing my buttons."

"How dare she?! Even Megurine-senpai?!"

"Ughh lucky girl." Miku blushed in embarrassment and covered her face with both her hands causing her to sniff the uniform.

' _It smells like strawberries.'_

After stretching, they heard the teacher whistle and told them that they're going to have a volleyball match. It was one of Miku's favorite sport and because of this, she had been praised by her teachers and asked if she could join the volleyball club, but she refused.

Everything was going well the score was 9-15 in favor of Miku's team. She was unfortunately against Kaito and Rin, making her a tad bit jealous of her blonde friend. The tealette was sweating like crazy and she was distracted by the strong scent of strawberries.

Every time she perspires the smell of her Luka's gym clothes invades her nose.

' _Ughhh t-this stupid smell!'_ She thought trying to focus on the game. One student saved the ball in bouncing out the court and passed it to his team mates. Miku was didn't notice the ball in lightning speed that was about to hit her face.

BANG

"Miku!" She heard Rin shout as darkness quickly over comes her.

…

Miku slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw the white ceiling. She slowly lifted her body and groaned when she felt a coming head ache. She touched her head and felt a band aid on her forehead.

"Hey are you alright?" A masculine voice was heard. The tealette whipped her head to the direction and saw a boy with blue haired and his blue eyes, looking at her with worry.

Miku feel her face heat up, as she saw Kaito in the same room as her.

"You were hit by the ball in the face causing you to faint, and I brought you here." Kaito smiled at her with his perfect teeth, making her heart flutter.

"U-uh t-thank you." Miku stuttered feeling her heart beat rapidly, she felt her hand being held and blushed when the boy squeezed her hand.

"Don't mention it. I'm doing this for my princess." The tealette couldn't believe what was happening, is she dreaming? Or was she hallucinating?

"Geez, d-don't say things like that." The cyan haired girl blushed and tried to avoid Kaito's gaze to her. She heard the blue haired boy laugh, making her heart skip a beat.

' _It sounds so sweet…'_ She thought, and sneak a glance at the boy, still holding her hand. They heard the door open as the nurse went inside and saw them hand holding.

The nurse teased them with Kaito laughing and saying how cute the tealette was when she blush. They were told that they should head back to their class to avoid missing any subjects, they bid the teacher farewell and started heading back.

Sadly Kaito needed to part ways, since he was in a different class. Miku frowned at the thought of her crush leaving, but waved him goodbye. Miku headed to the restrooms to freshen up a little, the warmth of the blue haired boy on her hand still left a tingling sensation.

She smiled remembering what happened in the infirmary, when she noticed a pink haired girl walking by the hallways with her big ugly fashion glasses. Luka noticed the tealette and bowed a little and continued walking.

"Wait!" Miku shouted and run over to her senior.

"What are you doing here? Isn't your classroom upstairs?" Luka thought for a while.

"Oh a teacher told me to head down to come see- what happened to your face." The pink haired girl said now staring at her face with her usual empty eyes.

"I-It was an accident." Miku stuttered remembering the reason why she had an accident, her eyes roam everywhere but her seniors own pair of eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Luka asked, still staring at the band aid as she adjusts her glasses. Miku shook her head to assure the pink haired girl.

' _It still hurts a little.'_ She thought and felt another wave of pain as she crunched her eyebrows. Luka sighed and placed her hand on Miku's cheeks, staring at the sore spot intently as the other girl blushed wildly.

'W- _W-What is she doing?!'_ Miku stood frozen in shock, staring at her seniors electric blue eyes through the lens of her glasses, hearing her heart beating in an unusual manner when she saw the pink haired girl leaned forward.

' _I-I n-no-_ ' the tealette clenched her eyes close waiting for something to happen, but all that happened was that she felt a pressure on her forehead. Luka leaned away.

"Does it still hurt?" Luka asked, now waiting for the girl's reply. Miku was in a crisis, she can't trust her voice in replying and her face was red out of embarrassment.

"W-What was that for?!" Miku shouted, her face extremely red as she placed her hand to the spot where her senior had kissed her.

"Oh sorry my mom used to do that whenever I was injured. So I hoped that helped." Luka said and looked at her wrist watch.

"I'm running out of time. Have a nice day Hatsune-san." The pink haired girl walked away, leaving a red Miku standing while she put a hand on her chest. Wondering why her heart was thumping loudly, so loud that it almost hurts.

"T-tch t-that girl! Always doing something weird..." She said forgetting the feeling of Kaito's warmth and was replaced by the feeling of her senior's hand on her cheek.

* * *

 **Pausing something for a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for your help Megurine-san" Her teacher, Gumi Megpoid, smiled at the pink haired girl.

"It wasn't a problem ma'am." She said in a dull voice while she adjusts her glasses.

"Well it's thanks to you, it made my job easier. But I'm kind of guilty… letting a student help me."

"…I'm helping you on my own accord." Luka stated, as her teacher smiled at her once again.

"Is that so? Well I thank you anyways." Luka looked at her with her emotionless eyes, and bowed as a sign of respect before turning to leave the faculty. Gumi watched her student walk out of the room and returned to work.

Luka had been one of her trusted student, ever since she started working in the campus. She had to admit she was a bit scared when she first saw the pink haired girl, sitting alone with her eyes not showing any type of emotion. She remembered stuttering a lot every time her student came by to hand her the print outs.

But it all changed when Luka accidentally saw her crying her eyes out. She was having problems, since her family never supported and shunned her teaching career, they told her to just quit. She remembered someone sitting beside her, not doing anything, until she lifted her head and saw that it was her student. Her pink haired student asked her what was wrong, at first she told the pink haired girl that it was nothing, but when she saw Luka's deep blue eyes she found herself blurting out everything to her.

" _Are you going to stop teaching for the sake of someone who doesn't even support you? Or are you going to continue? Since it's what you want to do on your own?"_ That made her think, she asked her student what would she pick if she was on her shoes. She saw the pink haired girl stand up and offered a hand to her teacher.

" _I think you already know the answer to that one. Gumi-sensei, I look forward to seeing you in class tomorrow."_ That was all Luka had said to her. Gumi leaned her back on her chair, as she chuckled.

"What a weird kid…"

…

Luka was walking by the hallways, with a book on hand, enjoying the climax of the story. She was so focused, that she failed to notice some of the student's lingering glances at her. She had the usual stoic face that makes others tad bit intimidated, but of course she didn't mind that and just mind her own business.

Luka's blue eyes skimmed through the pages, absorbing every bit of the story. It was about an adventurer that had fallen to the hands of a cruel princess, who makes everyone suffer around her because of losing her love through the cruelty of the same people from her kingdom. Making the protagonist do impossible task, which could have him killed. It wasn't like she reads this kind of story, she's more into mysteries, sci-fi and more on the logical genre. But she wanted to try something new and it just so happen that she had taken a liking on this one.

Without noticing, the pinkette had walked until the school's garden. She lifted her head up and massaged her eyes. She closed the book and decided to rest on the nearby tree. Luka sat on the shaded part and looked up the sky, enjoying the afternoon breeze and the sight of flowers blooming around her. Luka closed her eyes trying to relax when she heard hushed whispers coming from a distance not too far away.

"You really think this will work?" A high pitched voice whispered.

"Oh come on, of course it will. Besides aren't you also irritated about that Hatsune bitch? I mean she's always the center of attention like some sort of attention whore." Another was heard.

"I don't know, but I think this is too much."

"Shhhh it's alright, she'll probably buy another one without batting an eye since she's daddy's little girl."

Luka puts a hand on her chin. It's another case of bullying. It wasn't a surprise that Hatsune had some who despise her, since it was most likely to happen. But of course the pink haired girl can't ignore this. Luka stood up and quietly head over to the two students. She stood behind them and cleared her throat, earning their surprised gasp.

Luka's eyes slid down and saw Hatsune's gym uniform, tattered and ripped in some areas. She noticed that the two students, who were sophomores according to the color of their ties, in front of her were hiding something behind their back, possibly a cutter.

"M-Megurine-senpai!" they said in unison, both nearly let out a squeal.

"That kind of action cannot be tolerated in the school." She said in a cool manner, her emotionless eyes digging on their own.

"I-It isn't what it looks like." The sophomore with brown short hair almost shouted.

"What do you think you're doing? Run!" The other shouted, taking her friend's hand and dragging her out of their senior's sight. Luka had her mouth slightly open, ready to stop them but she didn't. She sighed as she massaged her forehead and walked towards the destroyed uniform on the ground.

Luka bent down and grab the clothes and inspect the damages, it was fortunately just some light cuts that could be fixed through sewing.

' _I think I have the sewing kit in my bag somewhere.'_ She thought now heading back to her classroom. Once she arrived her friend, Meiko, greeted her by lunging at her nearly making her fall.

"Luka! Where have you been? I've been looking around for you!" Meiko whined, her arms wrapped around Luka's neck, whose being completely still, caught her attention.

"Luka?" She asked not receiving a reply.

"…" Meiko raised her eyebrows when she noticed the pink haired girl staring intently at a second year gym uniform.

"What do you have there?"

"Hatsune-san's uniform."

"I mean, why do you have it?" Luka glanced at her friend.

"I saw two students about to destroy it." Meiko turned surprised before sighing. "Wow, intense haters she got there."

"Yeah." "So what are you going to do about it? If you give this to her now in this state, she would think you did it."

"I won't. Yet. I'll fix this and probably give this to her tomorrow." Luka nodded to herself, while her friend turned to her.

"You'll do this tonight? But we have that project that's due tomorrow!" Meiko shouted and watched her pink haired friend adjust her glasses.

"Meiko I've already done that."

"Seriously?!" Luka nodded.

"Wow you nerd. That's a math project! God sometimes I wish I was you… so let me copy right now!"

"It's not as hard as you think it is, and again?" Luka sighed before walking towards her bag and obtaining the notebook, which the brunette immediately snatched. The pink haired girl looked at her friend's behavior. she told herself that this'll be the last time that she'll let Meiko copy.

' _I kept on saying that but I'm not actually doing it.'_ Luka thought turning her attention to the uniform on hand, as she adjusts her glasses.

' _Guess I'll head home.'_

…

' _This goes in here and here…'_ Luka thought. She was sitting by her the desk, sewing expertly while she glances at her opened book from time to time. Sewing had been one of her expertise, since her family was the independent type. She had been taught how to fix things on her own.

Just as Luka was about to pull the thread, she felt her phone vibrate. She wasn't one to always use her phone, in fact she rarely use it since books fascinated her more. It's also one of the reasons why Meiko is the only person listed from her contact list...

She opened the device and read the message.

 _ **M: What are you doing Luka?**_

It was just a simple message between friends, a message that could be replied within a few seconds. But that wasn't the case for Luka. Seeing as she rarely uses her phone, she had a hard time punching in letters. She holds the device with her right hand and types with her left index finger slowly, she squints her eyes every time she pushes a button and her eyes roaming around the pad to find the letters.

 _ **L: Sewing.**_ It took her about a full twenty seconds to reply that short word, she puts the device down and resumed fixing the uniform. Luka heard another vibrate.

 _ **M: Ohhhhh I see, fixing Hatsune's gym clothes?**_ It only took a few seconds for a reply from her friend, and that completely baffled her.

 _ **M: Well I'm bored, and mom just left saying that her and her friends are about to see each other. You know, like a reunion of the old.**_

 _ **L: Well your mom isn't getting any younger…**_ That took her a full one minute and thirty seconds.

 _ **M: Still can't believe Hatsune actually told you that though. I mean she seriously told you that she'll make you fall for her? Impossible task for her don't you think?**_

Luka stared at the message confused.

 _ **L: What do you mean by impossible task?**_ Fifty-seven seconds.

 _ **M: Wow… Luka we're talking about you here!**_

 _ **L: ?**_

 _ **M: Oh my- you act like an emotionless person without even realizing…**_ _**anyways… I think I'll just sleep.**_

 _ **L: Ok.**_

 _ **M: Luka at least say 'have a good sleep', you're so cold I'm shivering.**_

 _ **L: Sorry.**_

 _ **M: Ughhhh now I feel bad, night !**_

Luka settled her phone down and resumed to what she was doing, she glanced over the opened book, reading and sewing at the same time. The uniform is nearly done, just a few stitches more and it's all fixed. Just in time for her to finish and go to sleep, well unless she got too hooked into reading.

Luka suddenly found herself focusing too much on the book, that she accidentally pricked her finger. With a hiss, she looked at her bleeding finger.

"Oh." She sighed as she stood up, heading over to the medical kit and obtaining a band aid, when she heard a knock on the door.

She immediately walked towards the door and opened to find a man with pink hair and blue eyes similar to hers, wearing baggy pants and

"Hey sis!"

"Luki." Luki smiled at her brightly and embraced his sister tightly, leaving the girl uncomfortable.

"Ohhhh I missed you so much!" He said before releasing her. Luka fixed her glasses.

"What are you doing here?" Luka asked, her voice void of any emotion. She saw her brother frown for a moment before it shifted to a smile.

"You know, just visiting with dad…" Luki said in a quiet tone looking over at his sister.

"Oh… Where is he now?" Luka asked.

"He's… we're staying over at a hotel right now. Do you want to maybe see him?"

"No I don't think he'll like me there." Luka turned away from her brother and started walking. Luki stared at her sister's form and closed the door behind him.

"Luka…"

Luka had cooked them dinner, just a simple dish they both enjoy. Mainly consisting of tuna, which made them hum in delight.

"-And then that was the last time I've seen her!" Luki laughed, while Luka smiled slightly.

"You're a cassanova."

"Hey no I'm not! It's just ladies can't resist my charm. Maybe I got that from you!" Luka gave him a confused look.

"I don't understand." Her brother laughed merrily.

"Exactly." Luka stared at him before shrugging. Luki eat with a smile on his face and continued on talking about experiences around the world.

"Are you staying over?" Luka looked at her brother and put another piece in her mouth, her emotionless eyes staring her brother's own emotion filled ones.

"Oh if you'd let me. Actually yes, I won't take a no for an answer. I missed my big sister! It's been what? Two years?" Luki smiled brightly, making the pink haired girl to squint her eyes.

"It's only been five months and I'm only older for a few minutes…but ok, do what you want." She said in a curt nod. Luki smiled at her sister, before it vanished as he looked down on his food, gripping the fork.

"I miss mom." Her brother suddenly said. Luka saw him having a melancholy smile, she casted her gaze down, silence take over them. The atmosphere was, if Luka could describe, sorrowful. She lifted her gaze and gently took her brother's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. An act she rarely does, or only does whenever she sees her brother sad.

Luki looked at his sister's emotionless eyes, they were empty but he knows she was sad.

"I'm sorry Luka… I'm so sorry." He cried, not noticing his tears falling.

"It was my fault, I'm sorry…" Luka abruptly stood up and head over to where Luki was sitting and pat his head, not showing any emotion whatsoever.

"I forgive you… you're family." That was all she said, and felt Luki clutch her shirt as he cried heavily.

…

It was early in the morning when Luki bid her sister a huge hug, making Luka uncomfortable. The pink haired boy giggled at his sister and looked at her.

"Ok so are you sure you're alright in staying in this apartment? I could pay for your month's rent."

"You don't have to do that, I've got a part time job."

"Seriously?! That's so awesome! I want to try doing that once! I'll visit you sometime. Where do you work?"

"Just around Akihabara called `woofers'. It's a dog café, you know…animals." Luka nodded to herself as Luki giggled. His sister is seriously fascinated when it comes to animals. Luki smiled before looking at Luka slowly, with a frown.

"Are you sure you don't want to see father?" Luka shook her head and looked at her wrist watch.

"No, since I'm not needed." Luki gave her a pained look. The pinkette patted her brother's shoulder.

"It's fine, and I think you should go. He's probably worried about you." Luki hesitated for a moment, but he hugged his sister once more before turning away and slipping inside an expensive black car.

Luka watched the vehicle drive away and head inside her apartment.

"I should prepare." She said heading inside.

…

Luka was walking towards her school when she heard someone call her name.

"Megurine-san." She peered over her shoulder and saw a familiar purple haired boy, giving her a small smile.

"Good morning." He said. Luka only nodded and resumed walking, Gakupo trailing behind her.

"The work you gave me was nice as always Megurine-san, thank you for that. But I noticed that it was still the same as what you usually give me." Gakupo said in a smile.

"There weren't anything that was new, well unless if you would like me to write about the things she wears every day." Luka said adjusting her glasses. Gakupo shook her head and chuckled.

"Wow I didn't know you joke Megurine-san." He said, while the pink haired girl stayed quiet.

' _I wasn't though…'_

"Well it can't be helped. Anyways if you have something new about Hatsune-san, just write it in a nice piece of paper and submit it. We'll welcome you with open arms." He said as he waved his hand and walking ahead of her.

"…"

…

Miku is in a bad mood. This morning she was rudely woken up by her maid, she had a burnt toast and she had tripped for three times in a row, for some unknown reason.

"What's with today?!" She shrieked, rubbing her sore fore head. It was throbbing painfully, since it was just yesterday when that devil ball felt the need to magnetize itself from her face.

She grumbled at herself and nearly shouted at her driver, when she saw that it was just a few minutes before her classes start. Fortunately when she arrive the classroom, she saw students chattering with each other and others glancing at her from time to time.

She sighed.

' _Thank the heavens, that teacher isn't here yet.'_ She thought but tensed up when she heard someone cleared their throat.

"Hatsune-san, I know that people would make way for you. But would you kindly step aside and make way for me?" Her hateful teacher said, his dark pupils staring at her soul. She gulped and stepped aside, to let the male teacher walk up to his desk.

Kiyoteru noticed the tealette hasn't move ever since she stepped aside, and was just standing there like a statue.

"Do you want to stand there all day?" Miku snapped out of it and shook her head, she heard her classmates snickering behind her, and some female students sneering comments.

"Well then head over to your seat!" She walked towards her chair elegantly, as boys were ogling at her. Miku felt a poke on her back when she sat, and saw Rin giving her a confused look.

"Are you ok?" She whispered. Miku gave her a smile.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You have a drool mark on the side of your face." Rin giggled while her friend immediately wiped her face with her arm. She slumps on her seat and sighed heavily.

' _This day is the worst.'_ She thought before listening to her teacher's painfully long lectures.

…

Rin was enjoying the sweet taste of lollipop in her mouth, as she skips in the hallways happily. It was lunch time, and every time it's that time of the day, she was always happy. Miku was doing some student council duties, since she's in the position for vice president, leaving her alone. She would usually eat with her friend but it was too boring to watch the tealette sign some papers.

"Lalalala I'm Rin the most cutest girl in the world~" She sings, the tone was pretty catchy causing the students to hum along.

"huehuehue I will take over the world with my song!" She thought as she smirks, if Miku was here right now she would make her stop and say things like "I think my eardrums are bleeding."

"She's sometimes almost too blunt with her- huh?" Rin stopped just a few meters away from her classroom, when she saw a pink haired senior holding a gym uniform, seeming like she was looking for someone.

' _What's Luka-senpai doing here?'_ Rin could see some of the girls giggling cutely in front of her senior and some fixing their appearances, while the male students bowed at her like she was kind of a boss.

' _They're probably idolizing her.'_

She nearly laughed, when a girl tried to look sexy by dropping her pen on the floor and bending down in order to retrieve it.

The short blonde noticed Luka confused on what's happening, she was standing there looking all clueless.

"Pffft wasted efforts." She smiled and walked over her senior.

"Luka-senpai what brings you here?" Luka turned to her side and saw a little girl.

" Oh, I was going to return this to Hatsune-san."

"What is- whoa her P.E uniform? You found it awesome!" Rin cheered and noticed a band aid on the pink haired girl's index finger.

' _Did she sew her uniform? Come to think of it, if I look closely enough it's expertly sewn.'_ She thought inspecting the uniform closely. Rin looked at her senior with her big blue eyes, smiling.

"Well if you're looking for Miku, she's in the student council room doing boring stuff. I could give this to her later though if you want." Luka looked and stared at the cloth on her hand, before lifting her head to meet Rin's gaze.

"If you would, please." Luka handed the uniform to the girl, which the blonde got.

"Thank you umm…"

"Rin. Kagamine Rin." She said in her high pitched voice, and saw Luka smile slightly. Her eyes completely empty.

"Thank you Kagamine-san, I'll take my leave." Luka said and head back to her respective classroom.

Rin could hear comments of disappointment like and admiration.

"Aww she's leaving?" A random girl said.

"Megurine-senpai is seriously so cool." She heard a boy this time.

Rin giggled at them and saw her senpai made a turn, just in time for Miku to arrive. The tealette was sweating as she fanned herself with a file.

"Rinnn it's so hotttt" She whined and hugged her friend.

"Is that so? Don't stick to me then, you're making me feel all gross."

"But Rin… is that my P.E uniform?" Miku turned her attention towards the cloth that was on Rin's hand and immediately snatched it.

"How did you find this? Ohhh I miss youuu." Miku hugged her uniform and smelled a familiar scent of strawberries causing her to freeze.

"Megurine-senpai actually did, she was trying to find you just a while ago to return it."

"Oh." The tealette stared at her outfit and for some unknown reason, she casts her gaze of to the side and blushed. Rin didn't fail to notice this but shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

"Anyways we should prolly head inside, Iwai-sensei's next." The blonde said as she walks inside the classroom, leaving Miku to stand in the hallways alone.

"She's obviously trying to make a move…I won't let her." She whispered, and didn't notice herself hugging her uniform tightly on her chest and also the smile that curled on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a normal Friday morning, where student couldn't wait for afternoon to arrive. Teachers after teachers lecturing and giving out homework for the weekend, as groans and frustrated sighs resonates the classroom.

Hatsune Miku, the top of the class, wasn't like any of them. She listens diligently and juts down specific and accurate notes. Her eye shows excitement whenever she would encounter an interesting problem and answers everything correctly, and would sometimes help a student in need. In short, she was the exact role model of the school.

As the bell rang, signifying their lunch break, the tealette stood up and quickly head towards the student council room. Walking by the hallways with grace, she had a stern gaze and the terrifying red badge on her right arm stood out the most.

It was the hectic season. The different club's demands had raised and her presence inside the student council is a must. She was in front of the door that leads to her destination when it abruptly slammed opened catching her by surprise. The person in front of her was a boy with brown hair and anger written on his face. He looked at Miku with complete annoyance and shoved a stash of documents in her hand.

"I quit." The boy said walking out of the room leaving the tealette confused. She took a peek and saw the president smiling at her and beckoning for her to come in.

"What happened?" Miku asked, closing the door behind behind her.

The president, Masuda Lily, sighed and scratched the back of hed head.

"Well it looks like I got carried away in giving too much work."

"But that's what student council is about. Seriously though, he's our secretary and his help would greatly increase our progress." Miku huffed annoyed as she takes a sit near the blonde.

"It's fine we still have the other staff to help us." Lily smiled.

"What happens to Kitagawa-san then? He told me he's quitting." The tealette said while she starts to sign some of her work. The blue eyed president resumed to her work, thinking at the same time.

"Did he? Well we can't do anything if he did. Forcing him would make us look like weaklings that can't do anything but rely on someone."

"Good afternoon president, vice-president." Miku and Lily turned their attention towards the door and saw that it was their treasurer.

"Good afternoon Niijima-san." The two said said in unison. The girl called 'Niijima' walked towards her seat and immediately noticed the trouble atmosphere.

"Umm..." the girl broke the silence, causing the tealette and the blonde to look at her.

"What?" She flinched at their stern response.

"D-do you want lunch?"

...

"Bark!" a little shiba inu wagged his tail excitedly when his favorite pink haired person had finally arrived. Luka bent down waiting for the dog to come over. The little puppy ran towards her and started licking her face when the pink haired girl picked him up.

"Hello Aki." Luka said with her emotionless eyes. The dog barked once more greeting her back. The pinkette's lips curled into a unnoticeable smile while she scratched the dog behind it's ears. She was currently inside 'woofers' her part time place, it was one of the trending place in Akiba since dogs...who doesn't like dogs?

Luka placed Aki down and proceeded to walk towards the changing room. When someone noticed her.

"Oh. Luka-senpai~" A certain purple haired girl said bouncing to meet the pinkette. Luka turned to the side and saw her co-worker.

"Yukari-san" The girl smiled.

"Did you just arrive? Kaori kept on whimpering when I got here, but I fed her now and she stopped." Luka nodded.

"Well she is a hungry dog."

"ahaha always! Anyways I'll let you change now and I'll check the puppies. Customers are about to come." Luka watched the girl walked away before turning towards the room to change.

The uniform consist of a black trousers, white t-shirt with a big pink paw mark on the lower left side, and her name tag on the upper right. It was a simple...really simple uniform and Luka put her hair up in a low pony tail. She didn't mind simplicity since she was one to never care about what she wears. She stepped outside and noticed that there were now people playing with the dogs.

The pinkette liked her job since all she had to do was check and play with the dogs. She walked around to check if everything was going well, giggles erupt around the cafe and comments like ' _How cute~' 'look he's so chubby!'_ were heard.

Luka walked towards the puppy area, where mixtures of dog breeds immediately run towards her. She bent down to pet all the puppies, one corgi leaned on her lap, asking for a lift. She carried the dog in her hands, until another followed and another and another to the point that she was nearly smothered by all the small dogs.

Luckily Yukari had walked by and helped the pink haired teen, her hair dishevealed and her uniform nearly out of place. Yukari giggled.

"All the dogs seems to really like you, senpai." Luka fixed herself and looked at the girl. "Yeah it's sometime a trouble, but I'm glad to hear that."

The pinkette stared at the puppies who are now sitting down, as they stare at her with their tails wagging. She gave another unnoticeable smile, which Yukari didn't fail to notice. She stared at the older girl beside her, when she heard the bell ring. As soon as Yukari turned her head towards the front door she froze.

Luka was having a staring contest with a pug, which the dog lost as it gives out a howl of dissapointment. The pinkette watched the dog howl, she lifted the pug up trying to cheer it up, when she heard a squeak beside her. Luka glanced beside her and saw Yukari all red, she lifted her eyebrows slowly.

"Is something wrong Yukari-san?" The purple haired girl whipped her head up to meet her senpai's gaze and started to flail nervously.

"N-no!N-noth-thing's w-wrong!"

"Hmm?" Yukari cleared her throat.

"A-anyways, I-I'll be h-having-"

"Eh? Luka-senpai? Luka-senpai!" A certain light blonde haired girl shouted, as she runs towards them with a smile. Luka turned her attention behind Yukari and saw her Junior IA.

"I didn't know you work here senpai!" IA said happily.

"Oh, I just started last week." Luka said, the pug on her hands was now calm so she decided to settle it down."Is that so? Anyways it suits you by the way, all these dogs? Really cute."

"Hmm."

"S-senpai, I'll go ch-check on the s-spot over there so...bye!" Yukari suddenly shouted, running away from the duo with confusion written across their faces.

"Who was that?" IA asked.

"My co-worker."

"Hmm. Seems like a lively lady." The light blonde smiled. " Yeah..."

"Well! I think I'll go check on the other sections of this cafe and play with the other dogs."

" Please be my guess." Luka politely said.

"Alright! Don't mind if I do!" IA excitedly hopped away from the pink haired girl while giving out the so 'aww' when she sees something cute.

Luka adjusts her glasses, she suddenly thought of her purple haired junior wondering why she got all jumpy. She thought for a moment, when a customer called her attention. She nodded to herself and starts working.

It was closing time and Luka was about to head home, when she saw Yukari crouched down in front of the cafe, staring intently at the ground. The pinkette noticed the girl's ears were red and so was her face.

"Yukari-san, are you alright?" Yukari looked at her senior, startled.

"L-Luka-senpai! I-uhhh I didn't notice you there."

"Is something bothering you?" Luka stares at the girl with her expressionless eyes, and noticed her junior fidgeting.

"Umm L-Luka-senpai...how do you know that girl back then?"

"What girl?"

"The o-one that also called you 'Luka-senpai' the b-blonde one." Luka thought for a moment, and suddenly had the idea who the girl was talking about.

"Oh. She's my junior. She and I go to the same school, I met her when she was struggling to carry a box when she had just moved in."

"I-is that so?" Yukari continues to fidget.

"Is something wrong with IA-san?" Luka asked. Thr purple haired haired girl flailed her hand in front of her.

"N-no! Nothing's wring with her." Yukari blushed, to which the pink haired girl noticed.

" Do you perhaps like her?" Luka stated bluntly, resulting in with Yukari blushing furiously and stutter like a certain tealette she knows.

' _Hmm. Kind of similar in a way.'_

"I-I don't!"

"You don't like her as your friend?" Luka titled her head slightly off to the side.

"I like her! I mean as a friend!" Yukari flailed and hung her head low, if Luka was exaggerating, she would probably see her junior's head steam.

"Is that so?"

"A-anyways, it's late and we have school tomorrow. I think it's time to head home senpai." Yukari smiled. Luka looked at the girl for a moment before nodding, bidding the purple haired girl good bye and walking off to the other direction.

...

Miku was, once again, on her way to the student council room. Currently, the student body was having a problem in terms of members, out of the blue, two members had quit due to work assignment. And for some reason, they have butt loads of stuff to sign and arrange, which meant each members had no choice but to do it hand in hand.

But another member, their peace officer, decided to quit because of aggitation when Miku had accidentally shouted at her when she was slacking off.

' _I'm doing all the work' she says, who does she think she is?! All she does is laze around ever since she got elected.'_ The tealette thought, annoyed by her own thoughts. She was currently in charge of everything, since the president was out leaving her the head of the room. Every member that hadn't quit were all sitted scribbling and organizing.

"Hatsune-san what should we do with this one?" A boy called Piko Utatane said, as he shows the tealette a file.

"Another request for a raise of budget? They've been asking this for a while, but our budget had been greatly decreasing as almost all clubs request this kind of thing."

" So what now?"

"Put it on the undecided isle for a while, just until we had a little raise in ours." Piko nodded placing the paper on a container, before resuming to work.

"Hatsune-senpai this club request for a door replacement." Miki Furukawa said.

"Wow, what are they doing in that club? Every week they try to ask for replacements. Put it on the approved." Miku sighs, she stares at the pile beside her and inwardly groan.

' _This will take a while.'_ She heard the door slide open and turn her attention to that direction, where she saw the Lily smiling at them.

"Alright! Everyone, please lend me your attention for a while." The president said, catching all of their attention and waiting for her to say something, but all she did was beckon someone to come in, and as soon as that person did Miku's eyes widen.

"Now-"

"W-what is she doing here?!" Miku shouted, pointing towards the really familiar person. The student council members startled at the sudden outburst.

"Hatsune-san please calm down." Lily said, trying to calm the girl down. Miku huffed and sat on her chair, her face suddenly having a red hue on her face.

"Anyways I've asked Megurine-san to help as for a short while, just until we are free on the tight rope. So I hope you allall go along well." Lily smiled, a little bit proud of herself for thinking of this idea. Luka bowed politely in front of the members before lifting her head up, causing Miku's eyebrow to twitch out of annoyance.

"I'm Megurine Luka. I hope we get along."

...

It had been a few hours ever since Luka had entered the student council room, and it had also been a few hours since Miku had been staring at her with an incredulous look. The members staring at them, while some were watching the pink haired girl finish documents after document.

"Wow I can't believe I'm in the same room as Megurine-san~"

"I know right? Even Hatsune is here."

" But look at Megurine-san, so cool~ Ahhh her-" that girl didn't get to finish her sentence when the vice president glared at her. Lily smiled nervously in front of her, wondering if she did the right choice in asking for Luka's help.

' _I think...No, don't doubt yourself. She's faster compared to those two.'_ Lily thought, now praying for their time to be over.

...

"Luka-senpai."

The pinkette turned to her side and saw Miku walking towards her, with her bag hanging on herthe shoulder. Student council had just ended and it was nearly seven and she still had to go to the conviniece store for groceries.

"Yes?"

"Why did you join in the student council." Miku asked.

"I didn't," She said, making the tealette look at her with confusion.

"Masuda-san had come to me and asked for my help, in which I accepted"

"But why? I mean we were find on our own, we don't need your help." Miku crossed her arms.

"Hmm." Luka hummed, shifting her attention to that dark sky. It was empty. Like her eyes. No stars to behold, just the moon. A lonely moon.

"What do you mean by 'hmm?'" She heard Miku say, the pinkette remove attention towards the sky.

"It's nothing..." Luka said, gripping the handle of her bag, which went unnoticed. Miku huffed at the response, crossing her arms.

"Hmph!" Miku felt her phone vibrate, she fished out her phone from her pocket and answered the call.

"Yes- what? No, you cant- how would I go home then?!...You can't expect meto to- hello? HELLO?! Oh hell no!" Luka glanced at the aggitated girl and asked what was wrong.

"Is there a problem?" Miku looked at her senior.

"It's nothing!" Luka stared for a moment, before shrugging.

"I'm heading home now Hatsune-san."

"Why didn't you just left earlier?"

"I was waiting for your service." Miku looked at her incredulously.

 _'Did she think I'll give her a ride?"_ She laughed to herself.

"And why were you waiting for my service?" Miku said smirking to herself at how pathetic emotionless robot sounds.

"I couldn't just leave you alone here by yourself." Luka said, not really realizing what she said and just stares forward. The tealette on the other hand froze, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest and blood quickly rushing on her face. She spluttered and immediately whipped her head to the side to prevent her senior to see her face.

She clenched the front of her shirt.

 _'What's with you Hatsune?! You can't let yourself be swooned by this...creature! No you're suppose to be doing that! And you like Kaito remember?!'_ Miku's lips quiver, as she tries to calm herself.

"Are you ok Hatsune-san?"

"I-I'm fine!" She shouted and huffed, crossing her arms. " A-Anyways, my service won't be coming today. So for t-today we'll walk h-home together! Not like I asked for this, this is purely coincidence!" Miku stuttered. Luka on the other hand lifted her eyebrows slightly.

"But I still have to buy my groceries."

"You said you don't want to leave me alone, is that a blunt I sense?" Luka sighed, before nodding.

"Then let's get you home."

...

It was raining hard, they were completely drenched, and the only place that could shelter them at the moment was, coincidentally a convinience store. The commoner store in Miku's opinion.

Luka had bought them cheap towels, to slightly dry them off, which the tealette hesitantly accepted due to one it's cheap and two it's from the commoner store. But she had no choice she didn't want to have a cold, not when the council was in a busy season. The tealette stares outside the large glass, observing the wet city and the droplets of rain falling from the sky.

"Here." Miku glanced at the side and saw her pink haired senior offering her a steaming, probably cheap, hot chocolate drink. Which probably didn't taste close enough to what she's used to drink.

She frowned slightly, but accepts it anyways. Luka sits beside her, releasing a sigh and sip on her own cup, with Miku watching her before returning her gaze towards her own steaming cup with disgust. She slightly lifted the container on her lip and took a light sip, greeting her with chocolate filled goodness making her eyes widen.

Luka watched her junior's reaction and smiled slightly, which was once again went unnoticed. Miku noticed the pink haired girl staring, she immediately sets the empty cup down.

"I-It's not like it's delicious or anything! I just had to drink it to warm me up." The tealette said, red framing her face as Luka nods getting the actual message.

"Do you want any food?"

"Food? You can't expect me to eat food...here in the first place." Miku huffed, to which Luka ignored and went and bought Takoyaki. As soon ax she sat down with the food in hand she saw the tealette eyeing the takoyaki.

Luka stabbed one with a toothpick and moved it towards Miku, catching the tealette off guard.

"W-whayare you doing?!"

"Sharing." Luka looks at her with her emotionless eyes. Miku grit her teeth, trying to control herself from eating that fluffy, delicious, takoyaki.

"Well s-since you insist." Miku leaned forward to capture that delicious street food and...

 _'haaaah~ delicious~'_ Miku thoguth chewing the goodness in her mouth, Luka on the other hand nods to herself. A few minutes later the rain stopped, the cue for the duo to leave.

As they were walking Miku looks up the sky and immediately her eyes lit up.

"Hey Luka look the sky's beautiful." Luka looked at the girl, noticing that Miku had removed the -senpai. She shook it off and looked at the sky, and as she did there were stars twinkling beside the moon. It was...beautiful.

Miku glanced at her senpai and noticed the pinkette mesmerized, completely different from when she saw her staring at the moon, with no stars beside it. But right now she was also mesmerized, she could see the stars reflecting from the pink haired girl's emotionless eyes and that was simply

"Beautiful..."


	7. Chapter 7

A certain tealette, along with the pinkette, stopped in front of a massive gate with a large 'H' initial. Miku walked closer and pushed a button, Luka watched as her junior talked on a nearby speaker hanging on the wall.

"I'm home, open the gate." Miku stated and sighed, glancing back to the pinkette, she opened her mouth but immediately close it. She was having a conflict on whether she'll say 'thank you' or not, she wanted to but at the same time she doesn't. Luka saw the tealette struggling and just stood there waiting for something.

Miku glanced off to the side and bites her lip, this situation is hard. It was just a simple 'thank you' but this pink haired girl is making it hard for her.

' _Why is it so hard to just say thank you?! I mean seriously, you're no coward! JUST DO IT HATSUNE!'_

 _"_ thank you..." Miku whispered and only the wind had probably heard it, but to her it felt like she had shouted. Luka stare a her junior's red face, she scratched her cheek when she saw Miku move.

' _Did she say something?'_

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Luka asked, leaning forward slightly.

Miku harshly looked at the other girl, her face framed by a red hue as she crossed her arms together.

"H-Hmph! I said you could go now!"

"I see. Then see you around Hatsune-san." Just as Luka was about to turn and leave, she felt someone grab her arm. She craned her neck and saw the tealette holding her firmly. Miku realizing what she did, immediately pulled away from the pinkette. She had, somehow, acted on impulse and now she was really embarrassed at how weird she's acting.

"Is there something you need?" Luka asked.

"I-I- Just, be home s-safe." She said glancing to the side to avoid the empty blue eyes staring at her. Luka raised her eyebrows, before smiling. The pinkette raised her hand and pat Miku's head, causing the tealette to look at her.

"I will." Miku was in trance. This girl is dangerous. Her smile. Dangerous. Blushing furiously, she felt Luka remove her hand from her head, the smile from a while ago was back to her usual expression. Nothing.

The pink haired girl turned to leave, as she watched her senior's back, she huffed. This Megurine is annoying.

...

Meiko Sakine was a good girl, she wasn't actually good at academics but her career in track and field had earned her the title of the 'star player'. She had won tons of medals and awards just by running, but of course with the help or motivation from her family and friends. Luka had been her favorite friend ever since they had met, she was eleven when she saw the pink haired girl laying down on the grass, just beside the flowing river, with her eyes closed.

She was curious as to why the pink haired kid was sleeping out in the open. Meiko walked closer to the girl and poked her cheek, causing the girl to open her electric blue eyes, and the first thought that came to her mind was ' _Cold.'_

There was kind of a magnetic pull that had somehow formed a bond between them, and that was also the time when Meiko had promised to herself that she would bring warmth to those eyes.

By the hallways, the brunette could be seen walking while humming a tune. She was on her way to the track club and it was one of her favorite obviously, since the sports festival was about to arrive she and her classmates had started practicing.

' _Ha! I'll come as first again just as last year!'_ She thought with her head held high not noticing a certain little blonde haired girl running towards her, with a giant bow on top of her head. With a loud thump, Meiko and the other girl fell to the ground.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" The blonde shouted, with an incredulous look Meiko retorted.

"You watch where you're going you little brat!"

"What did you say?!"

"I SAID WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING GREMLIN!" Meiko shouted.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Rin!" Meiko and the blonde turned their attention to the owner of the voice and saw Miku running towards them with an angry face. The blonde, Rin as Meiko noted, stood up harshly and started to dash away from the tealette, leaving the brunette confused.

"Seriously! huh?" Miku saw Meiko and stared at her for a few seconds before saying something.

"Do I know you?" The brunette turned towards the girl.

"Uhh not that I've formally introduced myself," Meiko sighed with a smile. "Meiko Sakine! You saw me with Luka before when you were borrowing her gym clothes." Miku thought for a moment, before remembering. This girl was that loud obnoxious girl that was always seen with the pink haired girl. She had no idea why she's ticked off by that.

With the tealette's signature ' _angelic_ ' smile she giggles, making Meiko smile slightly, observing the girl intently.

"Oh you're senpai's friend, well I'm Hatsune Miku." Miku extends her hand forward for a hand shake.

"Hehehe now we're formally introduced!" Meiko stated as she shook the girl's hand vigorously, causing the tealette's lips to twitch in annoyance which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"I'm sorry for how my friend was acting earlier, she was 'allergic to studying' is what she said." Miku said as she removes her hand from her senior. "Wait why the rush in studying?" Meiko asked as Miku looked at her with a raised eyebrows.

"Um exams are three days away?"

"...what?" Meiko froze and started to sweat profusely, she remembered now. Before sports fest they're going to have to survive exams first.

' _GAHHHH I COMPLETELY FORGOT!'_ The brunette thought now covering her face and shivering, catching Miku's attention.

"Are you alright senpai?" The tealette ask, causing Meiko to look at her with a nervous smile.

"Oh no, no, no it's nothing," Meiko turned around and started to walk away. "I'm just going to... RUN!" Meiko said, now running at full speed to meet with a certain pink haired saint.

Miku watched as the brunette runs along the hallways and heard things like "' _No running in the hallways!',_ she sighs and proceeded to find the blonde monkey.

...

"LUKAAAAAAAA!" Meiko shouted, latching herself to Luka as the pink haired girl had nearly fell on the ground. "Meiko wha-" "TEACH ME!" Luka gave her a look of confusion, removing herself from the girl she adjusts her glasses.

"Ok?"

"No! You don't understa-"

"You've been asking for this request every time there's a test coming up." Meiko stared at her friend, before nervously laughing. "N-no I don't" the pinkette sighed, she stood up and gathered her books and notes, sitting in front of her friend.

"Let's start then."

"Wait, right now?!"

.

It's been an hour since Meiko and her friend arrived the Sakine household, and for Luka to teach the brunette. Meiko was scribbling on a notebook with her eye brows scrunched up and her bangs tied into a small ponytail. Her friend had given her a sentence that she would have to translate in English, it was easy. Really easy, in fact she could do this with her eyes close.

Luka was sitting on the carpeted floor with a book on hand leaving Meiko to her own devices. She was nearly at the climax of the book, when she noticed the brunette stretch and closed her note book simultaneously heaving a sigh.

"Done?" The pinkette asked while the other turned her attention to her and just smiled.

"Hahaha of course." Just as Meiko said that, she banged her head on the desk, giving out a loud groan. "Seems like the other way."

"Luka where do we live?" the brunette suddenly asked, her head still planted on the wooden table.

"Japan."

"What's our language?"

"Japanese."

"What am I doing?"

"English translating." Luka stated nonchalantly.

"Exactly. English, Luka. ENGLISH!" Meiko groaned. "Why do I have to learn it if I would use it like never?! Agghhhh it pisses me off!" The pinkette watched as her friend scratch her head vigorously.

"Hmm." Luka resumed to her book without giving another glance at the girl. "Luka you're suppose to help me!" "I can't if you kept on ranting about how stupid it is to learn english." The pinkette stood up and walked towards the other girl, motioning for her to move slightly.

"This is how you translate"

"FINALLY!" Meiko shouted, pumping her fist in the air. She had now finished english and she was feeling damn good about it. "OK! now that's done why don't we-"

"*cough* *cough*" The brunette whipped her head to the side and saw Luka's frame leaning her back on the bed, her face was quite flushed while she coughs. Worried, Meiko immediately head towards her friend.

"Luka, are you alright?" The brunette said, placing her hand on Luka's forehead.

"I'm fine...just a bit tired..." Luka shakily stood up with Meiko assisting her. "I'll take my leave for now..." "Are you sure? Why don't you stay the night here? You might collapse in that state." Meiko worriedly stated.

"I'm fine Meiko, I'll just sleep this off." With that, Luka grabbed her bag and head out, not without the brunette insisting for her to borrow a jacket. As the doors closed, Meiko scratched her head, worried about Luka.

...

"*cough* *cough* *cough*" A certain pink haired girl was lying on the bed with a brain splitting headache. Earlier, when Luka arrived her apartment, her little 'tiredness' had become a full blown fever.

' _It must've been when I was drenched yesterday.'_ She sighed, this was a pain. Since she was living alone, her getting sick was a big burden as she had to nurse herself back to health. Luka breathed through her mouth, feeling her eyelids drop and letting sleep take over.

It was morning, and Luka was still no good. Her fever had gotten worse and her headache was way more unbearable compared to yesterday. She thought of calling off sick, but it would be bad for her mark. Deciding to bear with the pain, the pinkette forced her body out of the bed. Her head throbbed painfully, as she tries to suppress a groan.

She had a light breakfast before drinking painkillers, to ease her aching head. Walking towards the school was the most challenging thing that Luka had ever experience. Walking straight was hard, as the world spins around her, clenching her eyes close in hopes for it to stop. The rays of the sun were hitting her retina, like a magnifying glass burning a paper.

She was going to have a long day.

"Megurine-san." Luka was now currently sitting on her own chair, staring of to space.

"Megurine-san" Her head was throbbing hard, she thought if coming to school was worth it right now.

"MEGURINE-SAN!" The sudden shout made her head throb more. She forced her eyes to look up, ignoring the pain as she did, she was greeted by the Sawako-sensei's irritated face.

"If you don't want to listen to this discussion, then I suggest for you to stand outside."Luka heard the whole class whisper to one another, but she was too tired to even make out what they're saying.

"I'm sorry...sensei."

...

"Megurine-senpai these files need to be signed." It was her time with the student council now and, from what she remembered, Miki was handing her a stack of papers. Nodding slightly, Luka's shaky hand grabbed the papers, just carrying them felt like her body wanted to give up.

"I-I'll do it *cough* *cough* as fast as I can..." Miki looked at her the pink haired senior 'S _omething's off.'_ The red haired girl watched the pinkette sit by the chair and start working.

"It's probably nothing." Miki shrugs, resuming to her own work.

It's been forever since Luka had started to scribble down the papers, she weakly glanced beside her finding a never ending stash of paper. Her head throb, making her bite the inside of her cheek. Another minute had passed, the door of the student council room opened, revealing a girl with two long twintails and a scowl written on her face.

"Luka-senpai where are the documents?" Miku frowned. "I-it's in my bag." Luka stood up weakly, her body slightly swaying, which got the tealette's attention.

"O-over...here..." Luka's vision blurred, and without another second she collapsed, if it weren't for Miku. "Senpai?!" The tealette caught her senior by the shoulder, trying to balance their stance.

"Miki! Help me place her to the nurse's office." Miku placed Luka's head on her shoulder, she felt the pinkette breathing heavily and her face flushed red. "Tsk what have you been doing?"

"Hatsune-san give me her other arm." Miki said, her face full of worry. "Right."

As soon as the they arrived the infirmary, Miki was the first to leave saying that she would have to finish Luka's work for today. "She's gotten the flu, what did she do yesterday or the other day?" Yowane Haku, the school nurse, said in her usual timid voice.

"Well the other day we got caught up in the rain. So that's probably the cause of this." Miku looked at the sleeping pink haired girl and bite her lip. ' _You're such an idiot.'_

"Hmm. Just let her rest and drink pain relievers and antibiotics, make sure she drinks lots of water too. That's all, the principal asked if you could bring her back to her house? If that's alright with you of course." Haku asked.

Miku glanced at the nurse then her senior, before nodding slightly. "Of course."

...

 _The_ Hatsune Miku stood in front of a plain looking apartment she had ever seen in her entire life, but she didn't mind any of that now. Luka needed her help. "Hatsune-sama, where should we put her?" A man wearing a black suit,as he supports Luka's frame. Miku looked at the piece of paper in her hand, where the pinkette's address was located. " Give her to me." The man hesitated for a moment, before handing the pink haired girl to the tealette. "You could go now, I'll have to do something first."

"Are you sure you'll be alright ma'am?" The butler asked.

Miku nodded." I'll be fine."

When Miku opened the apartment, her first impression would be. ' _It's cramped_ _.'_ Closing the door behind her, she noted that Luka was still breathing heavily and sweat was dampening her uniform. Miku hurriedly looked for the pinkette's room and wasn't really surprised when she was greeted by a plain room, with only a desk, a shelf full of books, and an old fashioned computer.

Miku gently placed Luka on the bed, she saw how the pinkette's uniform uncomfortably clung to her body. She decided that she would have to change the pink haired girl's clothing to a comfortable one. Miku proceeded to open the pinkette's blouse without hesitation, and as soon as she popped the first button open, she blushed.

' _W-what am I doing?!'_ Miku thought, backing away from Luka's body. She placed a hand on her face, trying to hide her embarrassed face, when she heard a groan. Miku glanced at her senior before accepting her fate. She slowly walked towards the pinkette and sat on the edge of the bed.

She stared at Luka's state before looking away, with shaking hands, she popped the second button and the third and the fourth, until she had successfully opened the blouse. She blushed heavily, as she felt her mouth quiver at the sight of Luka's opened uniform. She noted how her chest would go up and down, due to her breathing and how flawless her skin was and how well developed her br-

"Stop, stop, stop!" Miku said in a hushed whisper. She hurriedly looked for a t-shirt and dressed Luka quite fast, making the pinkette moan in pain. Miku didn't know what she was doing, why she suddenly had the urge to take care of the pink haired girl, why she was full of worry when it comes to the pinkette.

She noticed the pinkette was sweating profusely, she immediately grabbed a towel and wiped the pinkette's face and neck. Miku then fished out her phone and searched what type of food would be appropriate for someone who was sick.

Luka cracked an eye open. She was feeling a little better because of the rest, she stared at the familiar ceiling and felt her throat burn. "W-water..." On cue someone opened her door and saw someone she wasn't expecting to find inside her apartment.

"You're awake." Miku said, holding a tray with a steaming hot bowl of what seems like a porridge and a glass of water. She The pinkette watched as the girl walks closer and settle the food by the desk.

"H-Hatsun-"

"Shh. Don't talk and stop wasting your energy." Miku said quite annoyed, she gave Luka the glass of water noticing how her senior had gulped it down. "I-I made porridge so you should be honored. T-the principal told me t-that I'll have to take care of you for t-today." ' _That was a lie.'_ Miku thought, when suddenly a low grumble came from Luka.

"Oh, sorry about that." Luka said weakly. The tealette stared at the girl for a second, before she broke into a fits of giggle. Miku carefully placed the tray on her lap, grabbing a spoonful of porridge. She blew the steaming hot food, before directing it close to Luka's lips.

"H-here, d-don't get the wrong idea, y-you're in no condition to feed yourself right now."

"I think I cou-"

"Shh!" That seemed to shut the pink haired girl up, she nodded and ate the food being offered to her. She nearly choked when it entered her mouth, it was really really spicy and it was somewhat sweet?

' _What is this?'_ Luka tried not to show any signs of grimace, it took all her courage to gulp the food down. She nearly cried. The pink haired girl breathe heavily, she looked at the side and saw how Miku's eyes were fixated on her, as they show expectation. Luka felt an oncoming head ache, before gathering all her courage to look at the tealette.

"Delicious..." Miku's eyes lit up for a moment. "Hmph, of course it is, I cooked it." The tealette grabbed another spoonful. "Then eat more. You'll eat all of it, right? S-E-N-P-A-I~" Luka stared at her with her usual eyes void of any emotion.

"Of course." The pinkette hoped for it to magically disappear.

After a really long feeding session, Luka had managed to eat everything. She collapsed in the bed, feeling all her energy has been drained. Sleep decided to overcome her.

 _The_ Hatsune Miku **is** washing the dishes, of course being born through luxury has its own disadvantage, she nearly broke the bowl and the glass for four times now, thankfully, her reflex managed to kick in before it happens. After **cleaning** up the dishes, she went back to the pink haired girl's room, finding her asleep once again.

Miku sighed as she walks toward the sleeping figure, she sat on the floor beside and leaned her body on the edge of the bed. She watch how Luka's chest move up and down, she noticed the pinkette shiver slightly. Miku stood up and fixed the blanket to cover Luka's frame, before stopping abruptly.

Miku could clearly see the pink haired girl's face in this angle, she could see the peaceful expression of Luka, her well shaped face, and her slightly opened plump lips.

She gulped. Miku placed her hand beside the pink haired girl's head to support her, she watched for a few second before slowly leaning down. They were a few centimeters away from each other when-

"Mom..." Luka whispered. The tealette's eyes widen, she ripped herself away from Luka's sleeping form and covered her quivering mouth, her hand and legs shaking, not believing what she was about to do.

' _What am I...?'_ Miku quickly head for the door leaving Luka behind, not noticing the tears streaming down the pink haired girl's eyes as she slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Miku walked fast, away from where she left the sickly pink haired girl laying on her bed… alone _and_ sick. She shook her head trying to remove all the guilt inside her body, she couldn't take it. Staying on that room was dangerous, for her at least, she nearly done something she would probably regret later on.

Panting, she stood outside the building, her hand clenched on her front shirt. Her heart beat thump in an unusual manner, she was confused. ' _What is this- no, this is just normal since I ran all the way here.'_ Miku assured, nodding to herself, she whipped out her cellphone and dialed one of her butlers to come pick her up.

The tealette stared at the ground, suddenly rewinding the event (?) that was about to happen a while ago. She unconsciously touched her lips before blushing heavily. She nearly took advantage on an unconscious girl. Not like she realized what she was doing or anything, Miku shook her head to remove the thought and memory in her head.

' _Mom…'_ That word, she heard the pink haired girl whispered, she sounded weak and vulnerable too. She wonders, where was Luka's parents? Are they the type of parents who works abroad or something?

"Miku?" A familiar masculine voice called out, glancing off to the side, she saw Kaito still in his uniform. This was weird, for some reason the sight of the blue haired boy does not excite her today. Did something change? ' _No, of course nothing has, I still like him. Hopefully he ask me out…already?'_ Her thought… she didn't like her thought, was she doubting her feelings. Did she really want that? She does but, why then?

"What are you doing here? Visiting a friend?" She heard him ask.

"You could say."

Kaito smiled at the tealette, making her blush a little. "Well do you want to grab a drink?" almost too immediately, she nods as the boy chuckles at her cuteness. ' _Like a little kid.'_ He thought, before grabbing Miku's hand as they both walk hand in hand towards a café. For just a moment she forgets about a certain pink haired girl, she was now in a bliss savoring her and Kaito's hand holding each other.

The duo bought warm drinks, they stopped in a playground, where the tealette settled herself in a swing, with Kaito beside the other. They talked about a lot of things, this was an important moment.

"Hey Miku, do you have someone you like?" the blue haired boy suddenly asked, staring intently at her eyes, it made her heart beat fast. "I-I do…" She said, her mind wandering back to a certain pink haired girl, realizing what was on her mind, she shook her head trying to focus on the situation right now.

That is wrong, she likes- no loves Kaito, there's no way she would suddenly have feeling for a girl nonetheless. Besides she had always dreamt of her and the blue haired boy to start a family once they're older, but what is this feeling?

Miku heard him giggle, she watched him stand up and stood in front of her.

"I do too." Kaito said in a cool manner. Somehow his response made her nervous.

"R-really…?"

"Yes. She's cute and have the brightest eyes that I have ever seen." Kaito walked a step forward. "Hatsune Miku, would you please go out with me?" This moment, it was like magic, she had waited for this ever since she saw was love at first sight, if you would describe that. Miku slowly stood up, not in control, and walked towards the boy, she stop when she was close enough to feel his body heat. The tealette slowly closed her eyes and initiated the kiss between them.

…

As morning came, Luka felt way better than before. She remembered her junior yesterday, she seemed to have bother her to take care of her. Reminding herself to thank her, she sat up straight and decided to do her morning routine. She locked the door of her apartment and head out to start the day.

The pink haired girl walked to the school when she saw IA running towards her with her usual beaming face.

"Senpai! Gooooddd morninggggg!" She shoted, catching the attention of the passersby.

"IA-san good morning…Did something happen? You look extra happy today." Ia giggled.

"Well remember that nice lady at your work place? Turns out she was my neighbor, so I made a new friend."

"Yukari-san? I'm glad." Luka replied. "Anyways how's your morning?" Ia asked, as the pink haired girl thought for a moment.

"Well I'm feeling better more so than I did yesterday."

"Huh? Were you sick?" Luka nod. "Senpai! Take care of yourself more! Seriously, you have to because I won't be there to always take care of you."

"Hmm? I don't recall you taking care of me." "It was a joke, which I would now do! For now on I, Ia, would nurse you back to health if ever you get sick, which hopefully won't happen!"

Luka watched the energetic girl make the statement and sighed. Looks like another worrywart, besides Meiko, is there for her.

"I'm honored."

…

As the pink haired girl entered the school premises, hushed whispers greeted her. "Have you heard? Looks like Kaito and Miku are together, lucky bastard." "What did Kaito even saw in Miku? I mean she's just a brat." "She totally bribed him with money."

Luka paid no attention at them and just went straight to her classroom where Meiko, who looked like she was about to face death, greeted her.

"Luka… are you feeling better already?" The brunette asked in a tired manner. "Yes, but are you alright? You look tired." She heard her friend sigh. "Well today is the start of exams, which I forgot, so instead of studying I found myself playing games all night."

"Hmm."

"You know that reply of yours feels like all hope in me had vanished."

"Don't say that, I believe in you, so goodluck." That was all the pinkette said and proceeded to sit on her chair. Meiko planted her face on her desk, praying to the Gods for her to miraculously pass the test.

The three day examination went by fast and Meiko could finally let out her victory cry. But enough about that, she took a glance at Luka's direction and saw her reading another pocket book. It sometimes amaze her, it's like she never runs out of a book to read.

"I still couldn't believe that rumor."

"About Miku and Kaito? Well unfortunately it's not a rumor. You know Akita Neru-san? Well she saw them kissing at the playground."

"Eh? Is that supposed to be romantic?"

"Ha! I don't know myself."

Meiko was confused, wasn't Miku supposed to make her emotionless friend fall for her or something? Was that a joke?

The brunette shrug to herself. ' _Is she thinking that this would make Luka jealous or something along the lines?'_ She thought. Standing up she walked towards her friend.

"Luka, let's go home together." Luka lifted her head before nodding, placing her things inside her bag and waited for Meiko to gather her things.

"I almost forgot, sorry Meiko but I have to do something really quick." The pinkette suddenly said.

"Is that so? Well I'll wait for you in the garden, you better not keep me waiting for long woman." Luka nodded, the brunette watched her friend walk away, before following suit.

Meiko was walking on the hallways, some of her juniors in the track team bidding her farewell as she waves back. She found herself in the school garden and settled there, she brought her phone out and looked at the time. Meiko, bored out of her mind, opened an app and started playing a newly installed app, when she heard something that she wasn't supposed to hear.

"Len, I'm so happy to meet you again." A voice called out, it seemed familiar. Wasn't this the voice of that popular Shion Kaito? And who's Len?

"Me too, it took me years but I'm finally here. Please don' let go of me again Kaito…" Another masculine voice was heard, this time it looked like it belonged to the mysterious person called Len. Meiko was extremely confused at this point, out of curiosity, she slowly hid behind the bushes and what she saw made her mouth agape.

There sitting on the school bench was Shion Kaito and a blonde boy who was being hugged from behind by the blue haired boy. This was…What the hell is this?!

"I missed you." Meiko blushed, as she saw Kaito's eyes were full of affection same with the other boy in his arms.

"Me too." The blonde boy whispered back, and slowly leaned in for a kiss? The brunette's eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets, this was too extreme for her. Deciding that she has had enough, Meiko revealed herself, catching them off guard.

"T-THAT! W-WHAT IS…WH-WHAT?!" Those words didn't made sense, even for her.

"S-Sakine-san?!"

…

Luka looked for a certain teal haired girl, she was outside Miku's classroom where she was once again greeted by admirers something of the sort.

"Luka-senpai, who are you looking for?" Some girl whose hair was also in a twin tailed manner, but the only difference was that her hair looked like drills.

" Teto-san have you seen Hatsune-san by chance?" She asked another one of her junior. "Hatsune-san? I think I saw her in the student council room when I was walking by."

"Is that so, well thank you for that Teto-san."

"Bye, bye senpai."

Luka's footsteps resounded through the hallways, most students had went home since their time was cut short due to the test. The blue eyed girl saw the student council room, as she closes in, she saw that the door was ajar. She peek through the door to see if the person she's looking for was there, just as what Teto said, the tealette was there scribbling through papers after papers.

' _She's working hard.'_ Luka thought, not wanting to disturb the girl she decided that she'll have to say it tomorrow. She was about to meet up with Meiko when-

"*cough* *cough*" The sound made the pinkette stop from her track and looked back to see Miku looked exhausted, she haven't notice. ' _I think she caught my cold.'_ Luka scratched her cheek before opening the door, taking the tealette by surprise.

"W-What are you doing- *cough* *cough*"

"…"

Luka walked towards the flushed cyan haired without saying anything. Miku dropped the pen on her hand and stood up, weirded out by her seniors out action, wincing in pain in the process as her head throbbed painfully.

' _This is what I get huh.'_ The tealette thought when she suddenly felt a gentle hug. Focusing her attention, she realized that Luka was hugging her, she didn't know why she did that, but she just clutched the blazer of her senior, refusing to let go.

"Idiot, you're going to catch a cold again."

"I'm sorry but I can't think of anything for you to take a break." Luka said pulling away for a moment, she saw that Miku looked like she was struggling to stand up, quickly settling the girl on a chair, she pulled another one closer and sit beside the girl, almost immediately the tealette leaned on to her shoulder.

"Don't get the wrong idea…" Miku managed to say weakly. "Y-you're just warm at the moment." Luka glanced at the girl, whose eyes were now closed, her breathing was now in a rhythmic pattern.

"I understand." She said quietly and pulled the tealette close, looks like she won't be able to go home with Meiko today.

…

"So let me get this straight, you're gay." Meiko stated, she, Kaito and a blonde boy was now sitting on a café together, as the brunette interrogates them.. "…Yes." Kaito replied. "Son of a bitch… Wait what about Miku-chan? Aren't you two together?"

"Oh that, well it nearly happened the other day, but then I thought ' _Wow looks like I'm gay.'_ When I was about to kiss her you know."

"You kissed her Kaito?" Len, the blonde who was sitting beside the blue haired boy, chimed in. Kaito held the other boy's hand .

"No, no I didn't, you know you're the one for me."

"Kaito…"

"Len…"

"I swear to God, if you two don't stop, I'm going to puke all over the place." Meiko sighed, why did it have to be her to discover that the most wanted guy in school was gay? Now she only has one thing in thought for the tealette. ' _Poor Miku.'_

"Anyways, who are you?" The brunette pointed towards Len. "Oh, I'm Kagamine Len the brother of Kagamine Rin."

"Kagamine who?"

"Kagamine Rin." Len repeated.

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell for me, is she studying in our school or something?" "She is, she's the one with blonde hair, like mine, and is wearing a gigantic ribbon on top of her head." The blonde stated, while gesturing something on top of his head. "Anyways, she and I are twins."

"Oh is that so, wait- that's not why we're here." Meiko looked at Kaito once again.

"What happened between you and Miku-chan?" Kaito scratched his cheek. "Didn't I already tell you?" The brunette glared at him, causing the boy to gulp. "Fine…" He sghed in defeat. "Well you see…"

 _Flashback_

" _-Hatsune Miku would you please go out with me?" Kaito asked, he saw the tealette looking at him with a look of doubt, but it wasn't towards him, it was something else, like she was expecting something rather someone else._

 _Kaito saw Miku walked towards him closer and closer, until she was only a few inches away from him. The blue haired boy's eyes widen when he saw the tealette lean in with her eyes close, almost ready for a kiss when Kaito placed a hand on her lips, blocking her mouth._

" _Wait! I can't do this!" He shouted, while Miku stared at him wide eyed, surprised at the sudden outburst._

" _Kaito…kun?" the blue haired boy placed both his hands on the tealette's shoulders._

" _Miku, I'm really sorry, but I'm gay."_

" _You're what?" Kaito sighed._

" _Yes, I'm gay. As in I like the same gender as I."Miku continued to stare at him._

" _But didn't you just ask me out?"_

" _I'm sorry I was trying to force myself that I was straight, but turns out I only saw you as a sister and that I can't think of me kissing you!" Kaito felt himself kissing a girl and shivered._

" _Oh, I see…" Miku whispered, sounding quite relieved. "You don't exactly like me huh or you were expecting of someone instead of I to confuse right?" Kaito smiled._

" _W-what do you mean?"_

" _Well, you looked relieved when I suddenly told you that I can't be your boyfriend." Miku averted her gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Ehh come on Miku~" The blue haired boy poked her cheek, vexing the tealette._

" _Gahhh! Stop it! And there isn't anyone! You're being annoying!" Miku shouted angrily, as Kaito continued to smile. "Fine, fine I'll stop." He ruffled her hair. "Miku don't let this from acting distant towards me ok? I'm still the same person, and I would like for us to still be friends."_

 _The tealette sighed, can't believe Kaito would be gay, him! The guy she liked! But right now she felt kind of hurt, I mean the person you liked didn't like you back and he's gay. She shook her head and returned his smile._

" _Don't worry about it, we'll be bestfriends, I mean now we could talk all girly." Miku teased._

" _Yeah you could say! Why don't we go shopping, you, Rin and I?"_

" _Sounds good!"_

 _Flashback end_

"And that's what happened." Kaito said exhausted.

"Hmm, well I gotta say it out loud now, poor Miku." Meiko slurped her orange juice.

"Hey we're best friends now!"

"Yeah sure you are." The brunette said lazily, fishing out her phone she saw that her friend, Luka, texted her, saying that she won't be able to walk with her today. ' _Well thank you, I completely forgot about that.'_

"Sakine-san…" She heard Kaito say, looking over she saw the boys looking at her hopefully.

"What?" Len looked at Kaito, fidgeting.

"Umm if it's possible, could you not tell this little secret of ours?" Meiko's eyebrows rose, before she sighed. She gulped the last drop of her drink, slamming it down on the table and standing up. She grabbed her bag and paused to smile at them.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be sure to keep it a secret." That was all she said before walking out of the café.

…

The first thing Miku noticed was that it was warm and soft, there was also a lingering scent of strawberries. Simply enjoying the feeling, she moved closer and slightly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was someone's face was extremely close to her. Panicking, she nearly let out a loud scream but managed to stop herself from doing so.

Calming herself down, she realized that the person she was previously leaning onto was non-other than her pink haired senior. Miku placed a hand on her chest, where she couldn't explain why her heart was beating really fast again.

' _She's asleep.'_ The cyan haired girl said, now staring at the pink haired girl's face. ' _She has long eyelashes.'_ Miku checked around if anyone was watching, and just as she assure that there wasn't any students. She let herself lean back to Luka's shoulder, watching her sleep, how her chest heave up and down in rhythmic manner, the sound of her gentle breathing was hypnotizing.

Miku continued to gaze and soon found herself staring at the pinkette's lips, she wondered what it would feel like. She clutched the hem of her skirt and leaned in without realizing. And just like that she kissed the pink haired girl at the cheek, as she pulled away, Luka was now staring at her a little bit surprised.

"Hatsune-san? Are you alright?" She asked, Miku had her eyes wide and without control, she pushed herself away from the pink haired girl.

"I-it- it's n-not w-w-what it look like!" Miku shouted. Luka was confused, she really didn't know what was happening.

"T-There was something o-on your c-cheek so r-removed it for you!" The tealette said, now clutching the hem of her skirt her bangs hiding her eyes away from the pinkette's view, her face flushed red.

"Is that so." Miku heard the pink haired girl, she looked up and saw that she was smiling but her eyes still hold any emotions.

"Thank you, Hatsune-san." The tealette bit her lip and quickly grabbed her bag nearby. "I-I'm leaving." She said running out of the door, leaving a confused Luka who placed a hand on the back of her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

"Miku!" shouted a certain blonde haired girl, her trade mark ribbon bouncing on top of her head as she ran towards her teal haired friend. Miku glanced to the direction where she saw Rin running towards her and gave a small wave.

"What happened? You suddenly call me out of nowhere. Anyways good news my bro-"

"I need to ask you something." The tealette cut off the blonde mid-sentence, catching her off-guard.

Rin raised her eyebrows and observed the girl in front of her. She noted the unusual redness on her friend's cheeks, those nervous fidgeting and the fiddling at the end of her hair from time to time. She looked like the day she first had a crush on Kaito.

"What am I missing?" The blonde asked. Miku paused for a moment.

"W-what I'm going to a-ask you is nothing s-serious alright?!" Miku stuttered nervously, as she looked at her friend causing a chain reaction.

"O-Ok? W-what happen? W-what is it that y-you want?" Rin nervously said, fearing for the worst. The tealette hesitated for a moment, glancing left and right to assure that no one was listening.

"R-Rin what's happening to me?"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked the hint of worry was visible from her tone.

"I don't know, I think I'm sick. My heart started beating really fast whenever that person is there." Miku said clutching the hem of her skirt, while the other was placed on top of her chest.

"Miku? Are you alright?" The blue eyed girl thought for a moment, she tried to wrack her brain on what her friend was talking about, before it suddenly hit her.

' _Her heart started to beat really fast when a certain person is there huh. That could only mean one thing…I think.'_

She smiled and placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. Miku looked at her blonde friend, confused.

"Rin…? What should I do?" She asked.

"Confess." Rin said, nodding to herself while the tealette paused.

"I'll what?"

"Confess, you know tell your feeling? Your **true** feelings."

"What do you mean by true feelings? And what makes you think I'll do that?" Miku huffed, crossing both her arms. Rin sighed and shook her head. ' _What a stubborn kid.'_

"Look Miku, we all know you're the tsundere type. So in order for you to solve this "crisis" by yourself, you'll have to like tell that person your **real** feelings." Rin nodded to herself, proud of what she had just stated.

"What do you mean tsundere? I am **not** a tsundere." The tealette huffed, her face red for some reason. Rin sighed, suddenly giving up in a flash.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Miku's eyes widened.

"Are you telling me that I have feelings for that person?"

"Does it not look like you don't have feelings for that person?" Rin asked, amused at her friends red face.

"W-What are you talking about? Of course I-I don't…" Did she? Miku unconsciously took a whiff of her seniors' familiar strawberry scent on her uniform, remembering the time Luka hugged her. It was really warm and addicting. The blonde noticed Miku day dreaming.

"Miku?" Rin asked, snapping the tealette back to her senses. "Who's this person anyways?" The question made the tealette red in embarrassment. "I-It's no one." "No one, huh, I think you need to check that illness in the hospital."

"I'm not sick!"

"But you just said you are a while ago." Rin stated tilting, she smirked. "Oh? Could it be Megurine-senpai?" She said. "Just kidd-" Rin cut her sentence when she saw her friend blushing furiously.

"Oh my God…" Miku harshly shook her head. "No, no you got it all w-wr-"

"You like her, OH MY GOD!"

"I-I don't! A-Anyways, if I did, which I don't, would that bother you?" Miku asked.

"What? No, look that's your choice in life you know and you can't control your emotions you know. But Megurine-senpai huh, that's a tough one." Rin stated smiling at the cyan haired girl. "I already told you I-I don't!" Miku said before, inwardly sighing in relief, not like that or anything, when she felt her phone vibrate, she fished her phone out and saw a message from one of her trusted maid.

"Yeah,yeah you do whatever you like Miku-chan." The tealette huffed.

"A-Anyways, Sonika just texted me, it's time for me to go…So I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Sure. Oh, you didn't let me finish, my brother had come back from New York."

"What? Len's here? Wow, tell him we should hang out sometimes."

"Will do, anyways I also have to go, I just received a text from my mom telling me to head home. So see ya!" Rin started running away from Miku, when she noticed Rin turned back and shouted.

"I MEAN DOES SHE EVEN CALL YOU YOUR FIRST NAME?!"

…

Miku opened the door to their mansion and was immediately greeted by her maid Sonika, ruffling her hair and welcoming her home. Sonika had been working in their house-hold ever since she was still ten, she was the one who took care of her whenever her parents would be away from business trips, thus forming a sisterly bond between them, with Sonika being five years older.

"Hey your dad won't make it tonight. Today is his flight on the way to America to fetch your mom, and he said that they would be back on Christmas though." Sonika said.

"Hmm." She hummed, not really paying attention on what the older woman said.

"Something happen?" Sonika asked, raising one of her eyebrow. Miku looked at her.

"Oh, it's… It's nothing, just tired I guess."

"Huh, well you should rest then, I could tell the chef that you won't be having dinner tonight. Or do you want to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry, thanks." Miku walked away from Sonika and headed up stairs where her room was located, she opened the door and removed her ribbon before tossing it aside, not caring where it went. The girl plopped herself on her king sized bed, burying her face on her pillow.

She rolled over and stared at the ceiling, her mind wandering back to what her friend said.

" _Tell your true feelings."_ Miku furrowed her eyebrows and blushed, tightening her grip on the pillow.

"Stupid Rin…"

' _Thank you Hatsune-san.'_ The sudden words that came from a certain pinkette, invaded her thought. She could still remember her senior's warm smile that somehow makes her feel hot, and those pools of blue from her eyes, even if they're emotionless, there's something in them that draws her in.

The cyan haired girl caught herself from fantasizing about Luka, she brought her hand to level with her face and slap a hand on her cheek to remove the thought out of her head. There's just no way she could like that creature…that beautiful crea-

"Am I about to call her beautiful?! HA! AS IF!" Miku shouted, her face betraying her statement, as they were red from… ' _The heat, it's making my face all red.'_ She thought to herself, not realizing that her air-conditioner is on.

"I don't like her… that would never happen." The tealette forced to convince herself. "I don't like her…I…" Miku stop at her sentence, the sound of her heart beat was louder than before. She could hear it ring from her ears.

' _Miku…'_ Luka's voice rang in her ears, mixing with her heart beat.

"…hate her…"

…

Luka sneezed in the middle of her nightly reading, removing her glasses as she scratched her nose. "Huh." She closed her book and massaged her forehead, as she was doing so, she heard her phone vibrate on her desk. Slowly standing up, she made her way towards the device, she picked it up and opened it.

She stared at her phone, the messenger was the person she least expected to receive a message from. There on her phone was written the word 'Dad' in bold letters. Luka stared at it for a few more seconds before finally opening the message.

She read the incredibly short notice, it started with nothing but business, asking her that he needed to use her. ' _Always straight to the point.'_ She thought before replying with a simple "Ok." before settling the phone down, she walked back to her bed. As Luka lay there and stared at her plain looking ceiling, she tightened her grip on her bed sheet and ruffled her own hair. She could feel her lips quiver, her body trembling as she tries to calm herself down.

She didn't want to see the man who sent her off on her own when she was just ten, the man told her if only she didn't exist, the man she still called 'dad', the man who...

Luka draped an arm over her eyes and gritted her teeth, her hand quivering ever so lightly. Luka was angry.

…

"Miku…" a familiar voice called out, causing the tealette to slowly open her eyes. As she opens them, she noticed that there was a person on top of her, she gasped. Familiar blue pools stared down at her with a smirk carved on her lips. She doesn't understand. Why in the world is Luka in her room?!

"W-what?" She uttered, as she felt her face heat up, causing the smirk of her senior to widen.

"Don't be afraid Miku, I won't hurt you." Miku's teal eye stared back at Luka's blue ones, she's really confused right now. Did this person sneak into her room?!

"W-What are you doing here?! And get off of me!" She shouted, struggling to break free, a low chuckle was heard coming from the pink haired girl, making her shiver.

"Now, now I can't do that to my cute junior." Luka said, as she lowers herself down. "You know, I was really frustrated when I heard you were dating Shion." Miku couldn't believe what she's hearing, from the so called robot nonetheless.

"I couldn't stand it, and here I thought you were trying to make me fall for you." The tealette gulped, seeing and hearing her senior like this is really strange. For the longest time they've been together, she had never seen her like this. Not like they are together or anything.

"But in truth you just really want my attention, isn't that right?"

"What a-are you-" Another chuckle.

"Oh please like I haven't noticed. You were really close from stealing something from me you know. " Miku bit her lip, the pink haired girl lowered herself more, just a few centimeters away from the tealette's lips.

"When you were about to steal a kiss when I was sick? A rich girl, whose name is Hatsune Miku. The so-called princess of Vocaloid high, is actually a perverted person who likes to take advantage on vulnerable girls." The cyan haired girl's eyes widen, she thought she was asleep? What the hell is going on?!

"I-It- T-that didn't happen! Y-you-" "Shhhhh" Luka placed a finger on top of the tealette's lips to cut her off.

"It's alright, I am not mad," Miku is close to tears, just a little more push, she might actually cry. "Don't cry Miku, but I do hope you won't be bothered by me stealing your first kiss." Luka leaned in slowly, Miku felt completely paralyzed, entranced at the scent that had suddenly engulfed her. She tried moving, but for some reason she couldn't even move a finger. She felt her eyes closing on their own and felt the other girl move closer and closer until-

"Wake up."

Miku jolted awake, she panted and placed a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating like crazy like that crazy dream she had. Her face was on fire, she could still remember every detail of her dream. That certainly was an abnormal dream, it was just so surreal. It actually felt like Luka would actually-

"D-Definitely not!" She shouted. "It's just a dream, yes, just a dream." Miku chanted, when suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"Miku, are you alright? I heard shouting and-" Sonika's voice was heard.

"I-I'm fine, just read something atrocious." She said.

"I see, well tell me if you need something." Her maid said, giving a simple 'ok' she heard the clacking of Sonika's heels reduce causing her to sigh in relief.

Miku looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was just 8 in the evening, groaning she plopped in her bed again.

She stared once again in the ceiling, with her still hammering heart. Her face was red due to the dream, she shook her head trying to forget about it. Miku unconsciously brought her index finger and touched her lips, remembering how dream Luka leaned in. Realizing what she's doing, she bit her lip. This is seriously going to make it hard to sleep tonight.

…

The start of the school festival was extremely lively. The buzzing of people's chattering surrounded the school grounds, the area decorated to have the sporty aura into it. Banners and fliers were everywhere. Miku was standing nervously in front of the gate for some reason, her head turning left and right ever so often, as if watching out for someone. She inhaled and exhaled trying to calm herself down. She narrowed her eyes and started walking.

As usual she was greeted by almost every students she passed by, being popular and all. Her teal eyes scanned the school grounds as she walks, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone, not like she wanted to or anything.

She sighed when she arrived at her classroom, walking towards her chair and setting her bag down.

"Hatsune-san," Miku looked up to see a familiar pale blonde girl, who she had seen with Luka before. "Kiyoteru –sensei told me to tell you that you'll be participating at the three legged race." Ia said with a friendly smile.

Miku inwardly groan, she didn't feel like participating any event right now, but seeing as her 'favorite' teacher had assigned her, she had no way out. She forced a smile at the girl in front of her.

"Of course, I'd be glad to participate." Miku rolled her eyes to herself. "Sweet, so I guess we'll be rivals then!" Ia cheered. "Kiyoteru-sensei told me that we'll be on different teams if you join, he even told me some advice on "crushing Hatsune" whatever that means." Miku's mouth twitched, she could sue that teacher, I mean isn't that harassment? ' _Ha! I don't need that, I'll show him and pulverize this poor student he assigned in "destroying me"'_ She thought.

"Anyways the years are mixed so like first years, second years and third years are mixed in certain groups like red, blue, and white." Ia explained. "I perfectly know how it goes- uhh" "Ia"

"Ia-san, I was assigned as the host last year."

"Oh…Then I guess we have to prepare for the sports festival to finally start!" Ia shouted as she runs towards the door.

Miku sighed and stood up, she fixed herself and head towards the student council room. The hallways were busy, students preparing all the things they'll put up this sports festival. Some had bumped into her out of rush, and she had just waved them off when they apologized.

She was now a few steps away from the room. Miku exhaled, she just hope that today she wouldn't see a certain pink haired girl. It would be embarrassing for her, thanks to that dream she had. She shook her head and opened the door.

She scanned the room, until she froze. There inside the room was Megurine Luka, she noticed that she was doing her work she didn't finished.

Luka looked up from the papers, their eyes meeting in the process, causing the tealette's breath to hitch. "Good morning Hatsune-san." She said in her raspy voice.

Miku felt her heart start to accelerate, she could feel her face starting to heat up. Oh no, it's starting again.

"G-g-g-g-good-" Miku stuttered, as the pink haired girl looked at her with her usual emotionless eyes. Luka adjusts her glasses.

"Are you not feeling well?" She asks, the cyan haired girl's eyes widen. She suddenly can't form decent or any of her snarky remarks.

"N-no, I'm f-fine."

' _Damn this girl.'_ She thought, she flipped her hair, like one usually seen from a snobbish princess, and calmed down.

"A-anyways, what are you doing with my work? I could finish that on my own you know." Miku walked towards the girl, ignoring her thumping heart.

"Well, Masuda-san came up to me a while ago and asked if I could finish your work, because she noticed that you weren't feeling well."

"She did? She's the president for Christ's sake. She shouldn't go around and bother you." Luka looked at her for a moment, before returning to the papers. "It's alright, Hatsune-san I wasn't-"

"Miku." The cyan haired girl blurted out, the other girl looked up once again, confused. "I beg your pardon?" Miku bit her lip. She just blurted the out without thinking. She could seriously see that her face had turned red.

"I-I said, just call me by my f-first name. Hatsune-san makes me feel old." Luka nodded.

"I see…Miku, then please feel free to call me by my first name." The pink haired girl said, catching the tealette off guard. "W-What?"

"You could call me Luka, Miku." Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, every time her senior would say-

"Miku?" There it is again. ' _W-What have I gotten myself into? And what the hell am I feeling?!'_

"L-Lu…L-Lu-" "It's alright if it makes you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to-" Miku suddenly shut her senior up by placing her hand on her mouth to stop her from talking. "Y-you talk too m-much…Luka." The tealete crossed her arms, her face red from embarrassment. The pinkette raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on top of Miku's head petting her, which of course made the cyan haired girl redder.

"I see, well you could prepare for the sports, I could finish all this in no time."

"No, I'll help you." Luka was about to protest when Miku beat her to it. "It is my work in the first place." The pink haired girl nodded and just continued to finishing the papers, now with the vice-president beside her, whose face was kind of red for some reason.

They finished just in time for the festival to start, Miku went ahead of Luka, who nodded before following suit. The pinkette placed the last paper on the box and sighed to herself in relief, she was thankful that she had come to school early, otherwise those papers would be forgotten.

Luka grabbed her bag from the seat nearby and opened the door to walk towards her classroom, when suddenly someone jumped onto her, their arms wrapping around her neck.

"Luka! Let's go, Let's go! You have to prepare!" Meiko shouted, now in her gym clothes with a white head band tied on her forehead.

"Calm down Meiko."

"How could I?! It's sports festival!" The brunette's energy was high as always. "Then would you kindly please let go of me for me to prepare?" Meiko unwrapped her arms around her neck and smiled. "Well, well Luka guess what team you're in?"

"I have no idea." Luka said fixing the wrinkle in her uniform. Her friend smirked and looked at the pink haired girl with challenge. "You, my friend, are on the red team." Meiko point on her own head band. "Which means we are rivals this year."

Luka hummed. "Luka you really don't care do you?"

"Oh no, I care. It's just that I remembered that we're supposed to be gathering by the field by now." Meiko shook her head and sighed. "Fine…I'll meet you there, so prepare already!" The brunette shouted excitedly as she started to sprint away from the pink haired girl.

..

Miku tied her red head band on her head tightly, the first game they had was an obstacle course. Which was a complete utter mess, if she had to describe it, she had been a participant in the said game and had completely hated it. For instance, when she had to stuff her face in a container full of flour just to find a piece of candy, how some of her team mates had accidentally hit her ribs, which is the worst. But what really sucked was that the white team won, with their team being second.

The tealette gave a big sigh, she had looked forward to becoming a host again this year but her friend Miki took her chance, of course she couldn't act like how Gollum would do anything for a ring.

"Hatsune-san, you could take a rest for the next game if you want." One of her senpai, Nakaoka, said, who, if she could recall, had confessed to her in the past, and here he was now handing her a bottle of water.

"Thank you and I think I'll do that." Miku said and smiled at the boy, which resulted in a blush.

"I-I see…I-I'll go t-tell the c-coach then." The poor boy stuttered, his face having a red hue. Wiping the sweat from her neck and muttered small thanks, as she took the bottled water and watched as her senior walk away. ' _What a pain…'_

She gulp down the water, feeling refreshed almost immediately, when suddenly she heard a chorus of shrieks.

"Look it's Megurine-senpai!"

"Oh God it's senpai!"

"We have Megurine-san this year, hell yeah!"

Miku glanced towards that direction and saw her senior walking towards her, she observe how Luka had tied her hair in a messy high ponytail, exposing her neck, her glasses with her usual expressionless eyes under them, and a red band that was tied on her forehead. Somehow, seeing the red band on her belov- annoying senior made her beam.

"Luka-senpai!" A familiar, annoying, based on Miku's perspective, voice called out, as a pale blonde girl, with a blue head band tied on her forehead, runs towards her pink haired senior.

"We are on a different team!" Ia said with wail, she looks like a child right now. "I wanted to be team mates with senpai!" The pale blonde girl hugged Luka's right arm, and Miku felt her eyebrow twitch for some unknown reason.

"Unfortunately we are on a different team."

"Yeah, we're supposed to be team mates and reach the top spot together! But guess that's not happening." Ia sighed, Luka watched her junior and pat her head. "We'll have to do both our best then." Miku watched the interaction between the two, and the actions of the pink haired girl made her frown. ' _So she pats everyone on the head…It's not just me? N-Not like it's just supposed to be me or a-anything'_ The tealette bit her lip and gulp down the water on the bottle.

"I guess we'll do! Anyways, are you participating on the next game?"

"From what I've gathered, it seems like I will be participating."

"Great! I'll also be participating, along with Rin-chan, Neru, and some of our senpais." Ia tightened her hold on Luka's arm. "But I really wish you're on the blue team." Miku unconsciously crushed the bottle in her hand and stomped towards the two. She stopped in front of them, confusing Ia and Luka, when she suddenly broke the pale blonde girl away from pinkette's arm.

The tealette immediately grabbed Luka's hand and started dragging Luka away from a confused Ia. The pinkette was surprised by Miku's action.

"Miku wh-" The tealette's hold on Luka's hand tighten.

"The teacher said that all players in the next game should be prepared." Miku stated cutting her senior off, her face was covered by her bangs, making it really hard to see what she's thinking.

"Oh."

The second game was a success, with Luka gathering the points, and an intense battle that had nearly broke out between the pink haired girl and Meiko. But they managed to win, and blue team being in the second place, thanks to hyper active Ia and Rin, and white team being last, causing Meiko to shout 'No' in defeat.

"Luka!" Meiko shouted as she catch up to her friend. Luka stopped at her tracks and looked at her childhood friend. "Three legged race is next!" The brunette cheered. "Oh is that so?"

"Yeah and now it's time for me to make a bet."

"A…Bet? For what?"Meiko shrugged. "For fun? I mean seriously Luka you need to learn that things are more fun when there's a bet."

" Did I just hear a bet?" A high pitched voice called out, garnering the attention of the duo. "Let me join! Let me join!" Rin shouted excitedly. Meiko raised an eyebrow. "What's a little kid doing here?" Luka sighed. "Meiko don-"

"Who the hell are you calling kid prune?" The blonde retorted. "Prune?" Luka repeated not really getting what that means. "Hey! I'm not that old, washboard." Meiko replied angrily. "Who invited you here anyway?" Rin huffed and let that, God forbid, comment slide. "I invited myself when I heard a bet would be taking place, and to let you know that I'll be winning whatever the prize is."

Luka and Meiko looked at each other and back to the little girl blonde. "So you think that I would let you participate?" The brunette asks. "Yeah, I mean why wouldn't you?" Rin asked, confused. "I don't know because who are you?"

"She's Kagamine Rin, a friend of Miku's." Rin raised both her eyebrows, surprised when Luka just casually called Miku…well Miku. "That is right Luka-senpai, good thing you're not that monkey over there." The blonde said, making Meiko's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Megurine-san! The participants for the three legged race are about to prepare!" Miki said with a smile. Luka nodded at the girl and looked back at the two girls . "Sorry Meiko, but I think I'll be doing that bet someday else. And good luck to you Kagamine-san." The pinkette bowed at Rin, before running towards her team.

Rin and Meiko watched her go, when suddenly the blonde nudged the brunette. "Ow what the-" "I need your help." Rin said with a smirk. "I seriously still don't know you. Have your parents ever taught you how not to talk to strangers?"

"And here you are now talking to me." The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes, making the side of Meiko's mouth to twitch. "Whatever smartass."

"Anyways, you'll love this."

"Oh really? How?" Meiko asked, not really paying attention. "Hey listen to me." Rin elbowed her senior's rib, making the older girl wince in pain. "Ughh do you have sharpener for your elbow or something? And who am I to listen to a stranger?" Rin sighed at her seniors childishness. "You really are quite a pain in the ass." She held out a hand to the brunette. "Kagamine Rin, if you were listening a while ago to Luka-senpai, you wouldn't be asking my name."

"huh." Meiko grabbed her hand and smirked at the younger girl. "Sakine Meiko. Alright, now that we're not strangers anymore, I would consider listening to your cry for help."

"Lame."

"Hey shut it." Meiko glared at Rin."As I was saying, looks like my friend took a liking to your friend."

"Look you have to be more specific, because a friend of your friend or a friend of your friend liking Luka is not really interesting to me, 'cause you know that happens almost every day." The blonde sighed.

"Well, if you learn how to listen for once, you would know that my friend is Hatsune Miku." Meiko gasped, her eyes widen, as Rin smirked.

"No way…You're not kidding me… are you?" The blonde shook her head.

"Nope. Look I really, really love my best friend that I need your help to make Luka-senpai, the emotionless beauty, to notice her feelings you know, tell me her hobbies, favorite foods, favorite color, anything! I need your help to help poor old Miku to confess her feelings and for Luka-senpai to notice those moves."

"Wait just give me a second. Like oh shit the tables have turned!" The brunette shouted, confusing the other girl. "What do you mean by the tables have turned?" Meiko glanced at Rin and smiled at her. She placed a hand on her shoulder and grin at her. "I'm in."

…

Luka sat on a bench, drinking a bottle of water when suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder. The pinkette turned to see Miku looking anywhere but her, and her face was still quite red. ' _Is she sick again?'_

"I-It's not what you think ok? The c-coach m-made me pair up w-with you because m-my o-original partner didn't make it today."

"Is that so? I see, I guess you will have to make do of me." Luka placed a hand on top of Miku's head again. "Come, I'll tie the rope." The tealette bit her lip and hesitantly walked towards her senior. She watched Luka crouched down to tie their foot together, which the pinkette needed to first get close to the cyan haired girl. "Just tell me if it's too tight." Luka said looking up to Miku, where she saw her nod.

Thump, thump, thump. Miku heard her heart beat loud and clear, but she wonders why, it couldn't possibly because of Luka, because she already told herself that she hates her. She could feel the heat of the pink haired girl radiating beside her, it was-

"Hiss. Hey watch it!" Miku said angrily and glared down at Luka when her senior accidentally tightened the rope too much.

"Oh, sorry about that." Luka stated, those words made Miku flail as she heard her senior. "N-No, it's n-not like I'm m-mad-" "All participants, please ready for the game." Miki's voice was heard through the speakers.

"Looks like it's time." The pinkette said. Miku exhaled calming herself, when she felt an arm draped on her shoulder, starting yet full blown blush.

"L-Luka what-"

"Oh, is this making you uncomfortable?" The pink haired girl asks, and saw Miku shook her head almost unnoticeable.

"No…" The cyan haired girl whispered. Thump…thump…thump

"...If you say so, Miku." Thump,thump,thump.

* * *

 **This shit was long.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rare occurence of me giving a starting note, but this would start all the drama shit and would end on the next chapter, because drama kinda make my skin crawl right now. For all who didn't read this note...Okay...**

* * *

The sound of suit cases being pulled along the hard gravel was heard, as a girl with platinum blonde wearing a headset with cat ears as design walks along the hot streets of Tokyo. Another girl stood beside her, she had salmon pink hair and wore earphones instead of head set, and was younger than the other girl by a few years.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Asked the pink haired girl, as the duo stood in front of an average looking house for an average looking person.

"Yeah, it's what's written here." The blonde stated, looking at the piece of paper in her hand. "Do you think you might've read it wrong again?"

"No, Iroha. I'm pretty sure this is the right place." The older girl said. "Pretty sure? Not absolutely sure?" Iroha said tilting her head on the side. "Yes, look at that name plate there, it's 'Danhee'"

"Yeah, but what if we aren't the only Danhee in this city?" The pink haired girl asked. "Then we'll tell them to just adopt us." The blonde giggle at the thought. "Anyways, let's go and knock." Iroha nodded and followed her sister on the front door.

The soft thudding of the older girl was heard and almost immediately they heard a response.

"Coming!" The sisters heard a soft click and saw the door open slightly, revealing a middle aged woman with the same blonde hair and blue eyes as the older sister.

The woman beamed at the sight of the two, hugging them in a tight embrace. "My girls! You're finally here." Iroha returned the hug. "We missed you mom." The woman backed away and looked at her eldest. "I see you've really grown SeeU, you even surpassed my height. " SeeU laughed. "Well I drank a lot of milk just as you said." The blonde placed a hand on top of Iroha's head and pet her.

"Iroha on the other hand does not believe me that it works." The pink haired girl pouted. "I'm not a little kid anymore! I don't need to drink milk!"

"So I'm a kid?"

"Yeah you are."

"Why you little-"

"Ok kids, you're both probably tired from the flight. I prepared lunch, so let's eat." Their mother said, giving the both of them a warm smile, breaking a silly fight between the siblings.

…

It was hard. Running with one of your foot was tied to another was hard. Having a certain pink haired girl holding a tealette by the shoulder was harder for the younger girl, it was making her dizzy.

' _Ughh, I can't…'_

"Miku hang in there." Luka said, tightening her hold on the cyan haired girl. Miku didn't say anything and just continue on running, not trusting her voice at the moment. "Just a few…more steps…" The teal haired girl panted, having this closure between her senior was kind of frustrating and distracting.

' _Why does she have to have this annoying scent?!'_ Miku thought in frustration. She unnoticeably (?) tightened her hold on Luka's shirt, her eyes slowly dropping to savor the smell. Just as she was about to, she snapped back in her senses when she heard Miki's voice through the speakers.

"THE BLUE TEAM WON!" The excited cheers of students made both Miku and Luka's body to vibrate, as they watch the mass to surround over the winners, which happened to be Ia and Rin.

Miku stared at them for a moment before shifting her gaze towards Luka, who was panting and noted that she swears a small smile etched on her senior's lips.

"Looks like we lost." Luka said before crouching down to remove the rope. "Hmm." The cyan haired girl hummed in response, feeling the previous warmth dissipate. Miku frowned and felt a hand on top of her head.

"Hey, it's ok. There's always next year." The pink haired girl said. "Anyways, I still have to do something with Gumi-sensei. She's requesting my assistance, so if you'll excuse me." Luka removed her hand from the tealette's head before turning away from the younger girl.

Miku stared at the back of her senior, wondering why Luka had a look of melancholy.

' _Luka…'_

"Hatsune-san! Himeko-sensei is calling for you." A high pitched voice called out the tealette, as she shifted her gaze to where her classmate was standing and nodded before shouting.

"Coming!"

…

"Megurine-sama, if you would please." A well suited man stood before Luka, he had slick black hair, a black sunglasses, a tailored black suit and an ear piece. The pink haired girl's head was down, not giving a single eye contact, knowing full well whose this hired man from.

With a slight nod, she entered an expensive black car and sat still, refusing to move or do anything but to keep her head down.

The man entered the car, as the driver drove them away to see Luka's 'Father'.

They stopped in front of a mansion, where a massive letter 'M' greeted them. Luka didn't pay any attention and kept silent. The deep voice of the driver broke the deafening silence.

"Open the gate." The metallic sound of the gates opening made Luka nervous, closing her eyes as she patiently wait for what's to come.

"We're here Megurine-sama." The driver said. "…And welcome back." The pink haired girl looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Thank you…" She reached for the handle but was stopped when the man told her to wait inside. Luka watched him get out the car and rushed towards her direction and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, but that wasn't necessary." The man gave her a gentle smile. "Please, it's like you've forgotten my antics, you know I won't listen to you." Luka smiled slightly. "I guess I did, Tatsuya-san." The blue eyed girl's smile vanished and shifted her gaze in the mansion in front of her.

"I guess, it's best we both go inside. Your father…is waiting in his study." She heard Tatsuya and nodded, following the man inside.

…

"Welcome back Megurine-sama." Those were the words she hasn't heard for a long time, and listening to them now greeting her as some type of royalty is unnerving. Tatsuya checked on Luka and frowned when he saw her emotionless eyes. It pains to see her not showing everything and it pains to know that he's leading her to that bastard again.

"Luka-sama… I…Please wait here." Luka nods and stood still, as the man knocked on her father's door and entering. It took a few second when Tatsuya opened the door and made her to go inside. Luka walked in her father's room and heard the door close behind her. Inside was extravagant as expensive things surrounds her, but what really focused Luka's attention was the man in his late forties dressed in a fine tailored black suit, pink hair that was slicked back. The pink haired girl stared at her father's back.

"You wish to see me?" Megurine Munehiro chuckled as he heard his daughter's voice. "Well, I did say that." He turned around and faced Luka. "Ahhh, how long has it been since you've set foot in here?" Munehiro chuckled one more time, and walked towards his daughter. "Living the life in the slums daughter?"

"…"

"Hmm, still as quiet as ever I see. Well it doesn't matter, you're actually making this way easier." He circled around her. "Now you know why I sent you here, do you not?" "Yes I-" Luka stopped her sentence when a harsh slap landed on her face, making her head turned sideways. "Tsk, tsk all I need was a nod." The pink haired girl nod. "Good."

Munehiro reached inside his pocket and obtained a folded paper. "You're going to sign here and I'm not going to hear any excuses. Do you understand?" Luka didn't reply, irking him in annoyance. He raised his hand once more and landed a painful slap on her face. "I said. Do you understand?" Luka adjusts her glasses and looked at her father before nodding.

"Good. Now let's have a sit so we could finish and I could send you off. Seeing your face makes me sick." Munehiro chuckled, when he sees his daughter's emotionless eyes. He went beside her. "Come on now my precious daughter."

"Yes…Father." "Now look at this." Munehiro hands her the file, which was immediately obtained by Luka. "You see these are the things your mother has left ever since she died and I'm surprised that she left you quite a lot of money." He scoffed, and gave Luka a face of greed. "I want those. She left you the company, this house. She nearly gave you entirely everything." Luka remained still.

"And all she left me was a damned bottle of whiskey? Ha! Your mother…Your mother was a bitch." Munehiro chuckled. "Well, I guess it's okay now that she's dead, I won't have to deal with her." Luka gritted her teeth. "Now what do you say Luka?" The pink haired girl looked at her father with her unnerving cold blue eyes. "I say…Fuck off." Munehiro clicked her tongue and laughed, before landing his fist on her stomach.

"Not the answer I'm looking for Luka!" The man looked at his wrist watch and chuckled dangerously. He watched Luka coughing in pain, and smirked.

"Now, I'm sure you know what will happen now, beside I've got a lot of time right now." He looked at her with furiousness and with a raised fist he grabbed Luka's collar and jabbed her on the face multiple times. Munehiro dropped Luka on the ground, her glasses now broken.

Her father pushed his hair back and heard him chuckle. "Ahhhh, I know what you and your mother have in common. Both of you make really nice punching bags." Luka clenched her hands and tried to stand up but failed miserably, as she was stating to lose conscious.

"Pathetic."

…

SeeU was walking on her way back home. She had a lollipop on her mouth and her headset blasting music on her ears. She enjoyed taking a late night walk to calm herself, she looked up the night sky and smiled as she saw the stars twinkle.

"Ohh A shooting star!" SeeU beamed, she closed her eyes and made a wish. Her wish was finally hoping to meet that special someone, because she's been hoping for that ever since. So much so that she had went out with multiple people before, but they have never went past holding hands .

Unfortunately she was disturbed by the honking of a car. The blonde opened her eyes and saw that an expensive black car has parked in front of her. She saw a man in suit went out of the car and opened the back seat door, he took a while and SeeU was surprised when he draped the arm of a pink haired girl over his neck.

He hurriedly walked towards the platinum blonde and gently hand the girl over to her. "Please take care of her, she's in bad shape. I can't leave her to her own house because she lives alone."

"W-Wait, you can't just expect me to nurse her! I mean look at her! She needs to see a doctor!" SeeU shouted, and observed how badly bruised the other girl's face was. "Miss please, I-I'll pay you! J-Just please, help her… She can't go to the doctors…She can't…" The man pleaded.

"What?! No, that's not necessary" SeeU looked at the girl who was panting like crazy, she sighed nervously. "O-Okay, but could you please take us to our house? It's not far away from here." The man's eyes lit up. "Oh! Absolutely."

…

Severe pain was all Luka could feel, she slowly opened her blue eyes and was greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling. She let her eyes wander around before closing them once more, when suddenly she heard the door open.

"Still asleep?" A feminine voice called out, and Luka heard her walking closer. She opened her eyes once more and saw a girl with platinum blonde hair holding a tray. Somehow, the sight was familiar, but instead of blonde Luka could remember teal.

"Hmm? Oh, you're awake."

"W-Where am I?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Uhh in our house? Some guy dropped you off with me. Anyways here." SeeU gave her a glass of water. "Careful, your lips's busted." Luka thanked her and hissed when her lip wound touched the glass.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." SeeU asked.

"It's… I got in an accident." She stated. "I'm sorry it's rude of me. I'm Megurine Luka, and you are?" The platinum blonde was surprised by how formal the other girl was and blushed.

"S-SeeU uhh Danhee SeeU." Luka nodded. "I see… Thank you Danhee-san."

"Oh! Please it's alright." SeeU smiled, she noticed the wound on Luka's cheek reopened and immediately grabbed the dampened cloth by the drawer. "Here, let me get that for you." The pink haired girl gave her a confused look and stared at the other girl with her emotionless eyes, making SeeU blush once again as Luka's icy blue one's locked on her own.

"U-Uhh sorry about that…I should probably g-go outside." SeeU stuttered and scurried out of the room, leaving a confused Luka. Just outside the door. The platinum blonde leaned her back on the door and placed a hand on her beating heart.

"This isn't possible…"

"SeeU? What are you doing there?" Iroha asked, with a glassed milk on hand.

"I-Iroha! Uhh N-Nothing! A-Anyways you finally believe that milk would increase your growth?" Iroha blushed.

"That's- I was just- You know what? Whatever." SeeU's little sister stomped away as the platinum blonde giggled.

SeeU looked at her door one more time, before walking away.

…

"I'm sorry for being a bother Danhee-san , and thank you for the great accommodation." Luka bowed in front of SeeU's mother who chuckled delightfully.

"Ohhh what a respectful child! And my pleasure Megurine-san, but please call me Seiko." Seiko smiled.

"I see, Seiko-san." The older woman giggled . "Are you sure you're leaving? You could have breakfast atleast."

"Oh I can't do that. You've done enough and I'm grateful for that." Luka looked at the woman with her usual emotionless eyes. "Besides, I still have school."

"What? Are you sure? I mean those bruise-"

"I'm fine Seiko-san, but thank you for worrying." Luka smiled slightly. "Well if you say so." Seiko gave a defeated smile.

"Well, you best be going then. And feel free to visit okay?" The pink haired girl nodded and bowed once more. The older woman watched Luka walk away before sighing.

"Well I should prepare also."

…

Luka put on her ironed uniform, replaced the bloodied band aid on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She's got a busted lip and a wound on her right cheek. She sighed, unfortunately she couldn't do anything to conceal it effectively, but all she cared about right now is that thankfully she didn't signed the deal or else…

Luka nodded to herself and grabbed her bag near the door, she put on her polished shoes and head out.

Megurine Luka walked in the usual route, and was greeted by the people as usual. But of course she didn't fail to notice the looks that they were giving her, and she also didn't fail to ignore them.

She continued to walk when she heard a mewl in the tree, looking up she saw the same cat that she had accidentally brought to school. "Do you need help again Ms. Cat?" Luka asked and was rewarded by a mewl. She placed her bag on the ground and proceed to climb the tree.

…

Hatsune Miku was having a good morning, she woke up early, appreciated Sonika's pancakes and she got to have some type of closure with Luka yesterday? Miku shook her head, as her face was framed by a red hue. ' _Ridiculous.'_ The tealette looked out the car window and watched the scenery outside.

She's obviously on the way to school, and she can't wait to look at a certain someone? Probably a senior with pink- ' _The s-student council! I-I can't wait for the student council!'_ Miku shouted at herself. The teal haired girl was still stuck if she actually like Luka, and the answer was obvious. "No." Miku said unconsciously, causing her butler to look at her.

"Did you say something Miku-sama?" She looked at the butler.

"N-No I didn't." Miku stuttered before returning her gaze to the window. She watched the scenery quietly when she noticed a familiar pink haired girl climbing on the tree. ' _Is that?'_

"Stop the car!" She shouted. The car stopped almost immediately, Miku thanking the seat belt. She unbuckled her belt and hurriedly opened the car door, she grabbed her bag and looked at the two confused man. "Don't wait for me." She didn't wait for them to reply as she closed the car door before they did.

She walked towards her senior, and was a few steps away when she realized what she did. Miku turned around to see that her limousine was nowhere to be found, she gulped. ' _T-There's no way out of this…I-It's not like I wanted to walk w-with her!'_ She thought with a blush on her face. Miku watched her senpai and looked up to see what she was trying to get.

"A cat?" She whispered. "Miku." Luka called out, the feline now on her arms. "What are you doing here?" The tealette flailed. "I-It's not like I wanted to walk with y-you, it's just that I-I noticed you and thought that you looked l-lon- Senpai? What happened to your face? N-Not like I'm worried or a-anything!" Miku looked at her worriedly and noticed that she isn't wearing her signature fashion glasses. "Oh it's nothing." Luka simply stated as she pets the cat, giving out a contented purr.

"Are you sure?" The tealette pressed on. The pink haired girl placed her right hand on Miku's head and pet her. "I'm fine and thank you for worrying." The tealette blushed and crossed her hand, unnoticeably enjoying the petting session. "H-Hmph , I told you I'm not worried…" Miku looked at her senior's face and saw the band aid on the corner of her lip peeling off.

She hurriedly opened her bag and obtained a blue band aid, opening it, removing the band aid on Luka's lip and replacing a new one. "H-Here, you should be honored! T-This is like a b-badge or something, so treasure it." The pinkette was surprised at her junior's action, but smiled slightly anyways.

"Thank you. Miku." The pink haired girl placed the cat gently on the ground and grabbed her bag. "You like cats Luka?" Miku asked, which was rewarded by a nod. Luka looked at the other girl with her emotionless eyes. "Yes, I like cute things." She stated, before returning her gaze in front of her, leaving a flustered Miku. "W-What?!"

The tealette felt her heart thumped loudly in her chest once again, and felt her face heat up. ' _D-Did she just?'_ _Thump, Thump, Thump. 'C-calm down…Don't let her hear…'_ "Miku?" Luka called out, catching the attention of the other girl.

"Shall we go?" The pink haired girl smiled at her gently as Miku stared at her with a worried expression. ' _Oh no…'_


	11. Chapter 11

**I lied. Hate me.**

* * *

Luka was seen with a pocket book on her hand as she walks towards her classroom, she was quite having trouble reading since her glasses broke, but that didn't stop her from reading, even if she had to squint ever so often. Unaware of the looks other students were giving her. Fortunately, the pain on her face had become numb due to the pain killers she took earlier this morning.

The pinkette lifted her head and closed the book she was holding as she opens the classroom door. The students' attention focused on the sound of the door sliding open, and instantly hushed whispers were heard, as they wonder how she got those injures from.

"Oh my god, what happened to Megurine-san?!"

"Who in their right mind would hit her?!"

"You think she got in a fight?"

"What if she is secretly in a gang?!"

Luka took no interest in their conversations. She settled her bag on her desk, pulled up her chair and took a seat, resuming her usual reading session. The pink haired girl flipped a page when suddenly a certain brunette interrupted her by slamming both her hand on Luka's desk, surprising her.

"LUKA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! AND WHERE'S YOUR GLASSES?!" Meiko shouted, as she took the pinkette's face in both her hands, turning it harshly from left to right. It was painful.

"Ughhh, Meiko please stop…" Luka looked at her friend with her emotionless eyes, her book now resting on her table.

"NO! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! TELL ME AND I'LL LET THEM HAVE IT!" The blue eyed girl contorts her eyebrows at how loud her friend was being. Finally releasing her face from the clutches of Meiko, she rubbed her face to ease the pain.

"Stop shouting Meiko, the teachers might hear. "

"But Luka! How can you be so calm about this?! You're injured, and I have never seen you like that before." The brunette scolds the pinkette. "HECK! YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED HOME TODAY!" Luka sighed.

"It's fine, don't worry about me." Meiko gave her an incredulous look. "Are you serious? NO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT- HOW COULD I?!" "Mei-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS YESTERDAY?!"

"Meiko…"

"YOU SUDDENLY VANISHED!"

"Meiko."

"AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME NO-"

"Ms. Sakine!" A familiar voice interrupted the fuming brunette, she slowly turned her attention in front and saw Kiyoteru giving her a disapproving look.

"Oh…Teacher! What a pleasant sur-"

"Take your sit." The black haired man commanded.

"Ok." Meiko took her seat and looked at her friend once more before sighing.

Kiyoteru sighed, fixing his tie before clearing his throat.

"Alright everyone, before I formally start the lesson. There will be a new student joining us today." As he said those words, discussion among the students broke out. Save for a certain pink haired girl, who continued to listen to her teacher diligently.

"You may come in now Danhee-san." The door slid open revealing a platinum blonde girl with a pair of blue eyes.

SeeU walks besides the teacher and gave a gentle smile, through which the male students found themselves blushing at.

"Hello, my name is SeeU Danhee. I was originally from South Korea, but moved here for reasons. My favorite color would be-" The transfer student's caught of a familiar pink haired individual, their eyes meeting for just a moment. "Pink…" Kiyoteru raised on of his eyebrows. "Did you say something?" "Oh, I'm sorry! A-Anyways, I-I'm not really good with bitter foods and I hope we all get along!" SeeU bowed at the students.

"Hmm, well Danhee-san your seat is behind Megurine-san. Raise your hand." Luka raised her right hand. "Over there, now go so I could start the lesson." The platinum blonde girl nodded and walked to where her seat was located. As she walks closer to the pink haired girl, she slowed down for a second and smiled. Luka looked at SeeU and nodded knowingly.

The interaction was noticed by a certain amazing brunette of course.

…

Miku felt uneasy. She is seated on her chair listening mindlessly at Gumi, who was busy teaching biology. She couldn't erase the feeling of worry when she saw the state of her belo- annoying senior just a little while ago.

"So that's the end of the discussion, we'll have a test tomorrow so better review." The greenette said in a gentle manner. As the bell rang, signifying for lunch, the tealette immediately head towards her senior. Not on purpose or anything.

As she arrived, the usual stares greeted her but she didn't care about that.

"Ohohoho Miku-chan! Here to see Luka?" Meiko said in a teasing manner, as she walks towards the girl. Miku blushed furiously. "W-What the hell are you talking about?! I-It's not like I'm going to invite her for lunch or anything!" The brunette smiled to herself. "Well if you're looking for her she went to the garden doing the usual reading break or something. Unless…You're here for me…? Oh no, we can't Miku-chan! But if you're okay with me…then…" Meiko said jokingly, which irked the tealette. "I have no interests in cows."

"Wha- How mean!" Miku crossed her arms. "Hmph!" She started walking towards the garden, while the older girl watched the girl walk away.

"Seriously, this is way too easy."

…

Luka flipped a page on her book, as her eyes glides through words. She was currently seated underneath the shade of a tree, enjoying the afternoon breeze. She stopped for a moment, she gently placed the book on her lap and massaged her eyes.

Blue eyes scanned the blue skies, before closing them. Until she heard foot-steps closing in on her. She slowly opened her eyes, as she looked to the side and saw SeeU with a packed lunch on hand.

"H-Hey, I'm sorry but I don't know anyone in this school besides you, so…Do you mind if we eat lunch together?" She said, slightly nervous. Luka shook her head.

"Not at all, please take a seat." SeeU smiled and proceed to sitting next to Luka, opening her packed lunch. The platinum blonde girl took notice that the pinkette have no lunch found anywhere. "Uhh, Luka-san? Aren't you going to eat?" Luka hummed for a moment. "Oh, right… I guess I forgot to make one. It's alright, I think I have a bread with me in my bag."

"Eh? No!" SeeU shouted, surprising the pink haired girl. "Danhee-san?"

"I'm sharing my lunch."

"You don't have to-"

"Luka-san its fine, besides this is way too much for me and I'm on a diet anyways." The blue eyes girl smiled.

"Hmm, are you sure?" Luka asked, not at all comfortable. SeeU nodded. "Yes I'm really sure, come on now don't be shy." The platinum blonde took a piece from her food and move it towards the pink haired girl.

"Oh, I can do it by myse-"

"Just eat it Luka-san." Luka eyed the other girl for a while before sighing. As the food entered her mouth she was baffled at how good it was. "This…is really delicious." SeeU perked up and giggled. "Thanks I helped my mom in doing that." Continuously feeding the pink haired girl.

…

Miku was nearly at the garden, her heart beat increasing at the decrease of distance. Just a few more steps, she stopped and gave a deep breath, obtaining a small mirror from her pocket, she fixed her appearance with a hint of red dusting her face. ' _I-It's not like I'm fixing myself for her or anything.'_ She thought and nodded at herself.

She walked forward before stopping once again when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hmm, are you sure?" That voice, it belonged to her senior. But who could she be talking to?

"Yes, I'm really sure, so come on don't be shy." Another voice was heard. Curious, the tealette slowly peeked from behind the wall hoping to see who Luka was talking to.

As soon as she properly could see them, she saw an unfamiliar face looking all comfortable near _her_ \- ,ahem, towards Luka.

Unconsciously clenching her fist, Miku continued on watching, trying to ignore the feeling of annoyance she was feeling right now for some unknown reason (?)

The tealette's eye brows twitch when the blonde decided to spoon feed the older girl. Miku bit her lower lip when she saw the pink haired lean and ate the food. ' _What is she doing?! She isn't supposed to eat that! We're going to have lunch damn it!'_ The cyan haired girl thought in annoyance.

"This…-" She heard her senior say, giving a small glimmer of hope for Miku.' _She's is going to say it's disgusting and she doesn't want to talk to whoever this girl is.'_ The tealette smirked to herself.

"-is delicious."

"Thanks, I helped my mom in making that." Miku stared dejectedly, not because she didn't like what she witnessed or anything. She observed the unknown girl beside Luka and saw a hint of red on her face. It made her furious.

"Tch, fine. It's not like I'm inviting her for lunch anyways." The teal eyed girl, stomped away from the scene and didn't realize that she was frowning deeply.

…

Luka and SeeU were now engaged in a conversation, with SeeU thinking of almost every topic she could think of. The platinum haired girl noticed the book that was rested on the other girl's lap.

"What are you reading?" Luka looked at the book. "Sci-fi. About a scientist who invented time traveling and because of that conflicts began to arise."

"Wow... seems interesting!" SeeU stated with a small smile. "Hmm."

"I've never really read a novel before, so knowing that you read novels it makes you look cool!"

"…I don't understand, I'm just reading though?" The platinum haired girl perked up. "Ehe, you have this calm aura around you that makes you look really elegant and peaceful." SeeU sighed dreamily.

"You sound really happy." Luka said with an unnoticeable smile. "I guess I am…" The pinkette thought for a moment. "If you would like, lend you a novel." The platinum blonde's eyes shimmered in delight as they now looked at pink haired girl's blue eyes. "Really?! Are you sure it won't be a trouble for you?" Luka shook her head and gave her an unnoticeable smile. "It won't, don't worry about it." The wind blew once more, causing a contented sigh to come out on both of them.

SeeU glanced beside her and saw Luka had closed her eyes. She examined the injuries on the other girl's face before suddenly stretching out her hand to touch the other girl's face.

"Do the bruises still hurt?" She asked, worry suddenly evident in her eyes. Luka was slightly surprise from the contact but decided to brush it off.

The pinkette shook her head. "No, I'm feeling fine. Come to think of it, I haven't properly given you my thanks… So thank you for taking care of me." SeeU blushed slight upon hearing those words, quickly removing her hand from the other girl's face.

"I-I see, well that's good to hear!" Luka stared at her with her emotionless eyes, before shifting her gaze to her wristwatch.

"Hmm. Lunch time is over." Slowly standing up, she fixed her uniform before stretching out a hand to the platinum haired girl.

"Let's go back. Oh, and thank you for that lunch, it was really pleasant." SeeU remove her gaze from the other girl's eyes before reaching out. "I-It's really nothing." She said, her flushed face was covered by her bangs.

Soft. That was what she could describe the feeling of the other girl's hand. It was…warm…

…

"-Then we were supposed to…Miku are you even listening?" Lily said with a raised eyebrow. Miku, who was spacing out, snapped out of her own world and regained her composure.

"…Sorry about that… You were saying?" She didn't feel like talking at all, she was feeling bad for some reason.

"Are you alright? You sound depressed about something. Is something the matter?" The blonde asked setting down the papers on the table. The tealette shook her head and turned away, not in the mood for anything.

Lily sighed, she most certainly could not do anything about this situation, because if Miku didn't want something then that was obeyed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you really sure?" Lily pushed on, annoying the tealette. She liked the president, but sometimes she was annoying.

"Yeah…Anyways, sorry for today but I'm not feeling it right now." Miku stated, standing up, she gathered her stuff.

"Hmm, well I guess it is okay. Ah! I almost forgot!" Lily suddenly shouted. "You could go now I'll see you tomorrow!" The blonde bolted straight out of the door, leaving a confused tealette. "What was that about?" Miku sighed.

Foot-steps rang through the hallways, as students were all home. The cyan haired girl looked out the window and noticed that the track team were still practicing.

"Come to think of it, next month is their competition." Miku nodded to herself. Sighing to herself she immediately found herself lost in her own thoughts.

' _Who was that girl before?'_ Just thinking about what happened a while ago made her bite her lip in frustration. ' _And what was Luka thinking?! She's letting a stranger feed her? What is she a dog or something?!'_ she thought frowning a bit more.

The tealette continued to walk, without knowing that she had arrived in the front gate. She took a quick scan on her surrounding, when her eyes caught sight of a certain pink haired girl squinting at her book.

 **THUMP** **THUMP THUMP**

Miku stood still for a few seconds as she stares at unaware person in front of her. Deciding to snap out of it, she walked closer until she eventually reached her senior.

"Why are you still here?" Luka stopped her staring contest with her book and looked at the somewhat flushed tealette. "Oh…I didn't notice I stopped walking, sorry about that."

"D-don't say sorry! It's not like you've d-done something wrong." Miku casted her gaze away for a moment. "I've n-noticed that you aren't wearing your glasses today…" she said, avoiding eye contact as Luka's electric blue eyes are really distracting her, especially now that those glasses aren't on the way . Luka nodded, as if she had just realized. "Unfortunately, I don't have my glasses with me."

"Why is that? Did you break it or something?" Miku noticed Luka's pause. "…Yes, I accidentally tripped yesterday." The cyan haired girl looked at her for a moment. "Then why not buy another one?" The pinkette nodded. "I am planning on doing that, but apparently my budget needs more work so I'm still trying to earn the money to buy one."

Ah.

She nearly forgot. Luka was a commoner.

"Is that so?" Miku thought for a moment. "Anyways, Miku, aren't you going home now?" Luka asked, earning the tealette's attention. "H-Hmph, well seeing as you broke your bifocals, you're coming with me today! I-it's not w-what you're thinking or anything!" Miku stated, catching the other girl off-guard.

"Eh?"

…

It only took a couple of minutes before Luka finally realize where she was, surprised that her junior would take her to a glasses store. She looked around where each have rows of seemingly expensive glasses.

The pinkette shifted uncomfortably.

"N-Now that we're here, go take your pick!" Miku shouted nervously, earning the attention of some attendants and customers.

"Miku, I can't possibly afford any of this."

"What are you talking about, I'm buying you one." It took a few seconds before the words processed in her head. "N-Not because o-of you of course! I-I'm just in the m-mood to buy g-glasses!" She stuttered.

"…Miku, you know you don't have to do this for me."

"C-Come on it isn't weird to buy…f-friends glasses right?" Luka sighed. "Yeah but-"

"Welcome to our shop, is everything alright?" The duo turned to their side and saw a clerk with a smile on her face.

"Everything-"

'Everything's fine, could you assist my companion though? She's having trouble what best suits her." Miku said with a smile, cutting off the surprised older girl.

"Miku-"

"Oh absolutely Hatsune-sama! Now miss if you would kindly follow me." The clerk took Luka by the shoulder, as the pinkette stares at the cyan haired girl.

"Seriously…" Miku said with a small smile.

…

"Miku." Luka called out the younger girl, who was busy trying out a few bifocals. Miku glanced to the source of voice and saw the pinkette now wearing an elegant black rimmed -glasses.

"Oh, you're done." She smiled. "You really don't have to do this." Luka said once again. "Shhhhh!" The tealette placed her index finger on her lips. "Stop talking, we still have places to go." "Wha-" The pink haired girl didn't get to finish her sentence as Miku started dragging her towards the door. "Someone would pay the expenses later." Miku announced, loud enough for the clerk to hear. The owner of the store stared at the duo with a smile, enjoying the sight of two energetic young people.

…

Luka once again found herself walking with a certain tealette dragging her. The pinkette adjusts her new glasses and noticed that the price tag was still attached to it. Come to think of it, they left after she put on the chosen glasses the clerk immediately shove towards her with a smile because she kept on refusing. Luka's eyes unconsciously lingered towards the hand Miku was holding, she stared at it for a minute.

"Miku."

The tealette turned her attention towards the older girl, albeit annoyed that someone called her attention. Miku looked at Luka, before shifting her gaze towards their connected hands. Blushing furiously, the tealette immediately let go of the other girl.

"I-It- t-that-"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah! AnywaysIwantIcecream!" Miku stated in a ridiculous pace leaving the pink haired girl to struggle to understand what her junior just said.

' _Drats I panicked!'_ The tealette scolds herself.

"You…want Ice cream?" Luka said carefully trying to slowly replay the words that Miku said. The younger girl blushed and nodded furiously.

"Is that why you were dragging me here to get Ice cream?"

"W-Well, I haven't exactly t-thank you yet for what you did to my gym clothes…So c-consider the g-glasses and the Ice cream we're about to buy as thanks…" Miku fidgets. She wasn't actually lying about the part where she wanted to thank her senior, but she was lying at the same time as she had devised a plan to make this a secret dat-

"FRIEND HANG-OUT!" The tealette blurted out loud, surprising Luka. Oh no, she nearly thought of this as a date!

"…Friend hang-out" the pink haired girl said. "Y-Yeah, t-that's what you heard!" Luka looked at her for a second before giving her junior a small smile. "I'll be glad to spend this friend hang-out with you, Miku."

The cyan haired girl froze.

Apparently Miku heard what the pink haired as ' _I'll be glad to spend this date with you.'_ And now she's gone haywire.

 **THUMPTHUMPTHUMP!**

"T-T-Th-"

"Miku? Do you want the ice cream now?" Luka asked, to which the other girl simply nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Ok, wait here and I'll get you one. Vanilla right?" another nod. "Alright." Miku watched the older girl walking towards the ice cream shop and noticed her go in.

The teal haired girl placed a hand on top of her wildly beating heart and bit her lower lip.

"Damn it Luka…"

…

Luka and Miku were now walking back to the tealette's house, ice cream on hand. The pink haired girl finished her strawberry flavored treat first and now wonders why the other girl was letting the cold treat drip to the floor.

Luka looked at the other girl and notice that she was only staring at the treat on hand. "Miku." The tealette snapped out of it, slowly realizing the dripping ice cream.

"AH!" Miku shouted, now harshly devouring the melting treat. "Oh you shouldn't do that you'll get-" the tealette winced in pain. "-brain freez." Luka finished, retrieving her handkerchief and handing it to the other girl. "Take it easy, here." Miku looked up and saw the cloth, of course she blushed furiously.

Looking at the hanky brought out weird thoughts such as. ' _I bet it smell like her.'_ and ' _I'm so glad I fe-'_

"Feel fine!" The cyan haired girl blurted out for the second time of the day, once again surprising Luka. "Are you really fine?"

"O-Of course I'm fine! It's not like I want you to worry or anything, hmph." Of course she does.

The pink haired girl nodded before stopping confusing Miku. "Why did you stop walking?" Luka looked at her confused. "We're at your house." The cyan haired girl turn around and saw that it was in fact her house. What a disappointment…Not because her time with her senior would end or anything!

"I-I see…"

"Well today was nice Miku."

"hmm…"

"I'll definitely pay you back for this glasses."

"Hmm…"

"I'm seriously going to pay you back."

"You could give me a hug if you want to pay it back…" Miku suddenly whispered, loud enough for Luka to not catch any word of it.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked. "N-Nothing! I s-said you could leave now!" the tealette shouted, surprising the other girl once again. Luka nodded and lifted her hand, placing it on top of Miku's head. "See you tomorrow, Miku."

 **THUMP THUMP THUMP**

The cyan haired girl felt the warmth being removed on top of her head, realizing that the pink haired girl was about to leave. As Luka started turning away, that was her cue to instantly reach out for her senior's sleeve.

"Wait." Miku said, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Is something the matter?" The pink haired girl asked, now turning her attention to the other girl. Luka was expecting a question or anything for the tealette to ask, but she wasn't expecting the sudden closeness of her and her junior.

On her tip-toes, Miku leaned forward and gave her senior a quick peck on the cheeks. She lingered there for a few second, before finally pulling back. She stared at the ground and slowly realized what she had done. Using both her hand to shield her face from her senior, Luka stood dumbfound and confused.

Slowly reaching for the spot where the cyan haired girl had kissed and gave her a confused look.

"Miku, was there something on my face?"


	12. Chapter 12

Miku stared at the pink haired girl incredulously, as the other girl stared back with her emotionless blue eyes.

"Hah?" This is weird, what does her senior mean?

"Was there something on my face? The last time you did that, you told me I had something on my face." Luka stated. The tealette looked at the pinkette with confusion written across her face, before-

Then it hits her.

Of course, that time when they were in the student council. Miku mentally screamed, she shielded her face with her hands once more. How embarrassing! How could she forget?!

It's alright, everything is fine. She could still fix this. Just act cool and nothing is going to be amiss.

"T-Tch, of course there was something on your face, idiot!" Miku shouted, turning around, she ran towards her house, leaving Luka, who was surprised at the sudden outburst, as she watched the tealette slam the door of the mansion.

The blue eyed girl adjusts her newly bought glasses, pausing when she felt something slightly brush her face.

Luka reached out at the right rim of the glasses, and pulled it slightly to see what it was and was greeted by the sight of the price tag.

"Huh, she's really good at noticing things."

…

Miku slammed the door open to her house, and slammed it close. She slides her back through the mahogany made door down to the floor. She trembled slightly as she placed her arms on her knees and rests her head on them.

"GAHHHHH!" She shouted, shocking some of the staff roaming around the house. "That pink haired idiot! She's so insufferable, infuriating!" She rambled. The tealette could feel her face hot, leading to the fact that she was heavily blushing. N-Not because of Luka or anything! It's because she ran all the way here! Don't get any i-ideas!

Miku could hear her ears ring, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She lifted her head up, composed herself, before deciding to stand up. The cyan haired girl walked towards her room, her heart continued to thump loudly, as it begins to annoy her to no end.

Once she stepped inside the comforts of her room, she tossed her bag somewhere on the floor, not caring where it landed. She removed her blazer, doing the same thing she did with her bag, then she collapsed in her own bed. Miku grabbed the leek plushy and hugged it. Her face still red as she stared at the ceiling with Luka invading her thoughts. She groaned, just the thought of the pink haired girl leaves her restless and annoyed. She bit her lip, tossed around to her side, and buried her face on the plushy.

"What should I do?"

…

SeeU walked in her house with a big smile on her face. She settled her bag gently as she proceeds to remove her shoes.

"I'm home!" She announced. "Welcome back." Iroha said with a glass of milk on hand. The younger of the two furrowed her eye brows at the sight of her somehow cheery sister. "You seem…happy?"

"Oh, you noticed?" SeeU said, smiling brightly once more. _'That's bad.'_ Iroha thought. "Did something happen?" SeeU paused, she slowly looked at her young sister before she began to fidget. Red hue starting to slowly creep through her face, as the pink haired girl's eyes narrowed. "Crap…" The younger sibling whispered.

"It's n-nothing really." The blonde stuttered. "Big sis, the last time you had that face, you had a crush on someone. Now tell me who is it." Iroha said with annoyance. She may not look like it but the younger sibling was protective of her older sister. She didn't want to see her cry because of a mistake that seemed to repeat itself due to her sister falling so easily. No it isn't a sister complex, ya weirdos.

SeeU chuckled nervously. "Am I really that obvious?" the older sister rubbed the back of her head.

Iroha sighed. "Big sis, you know this might lead you back to what happened the last time you did right?" SeeU frowned at that. ' _It might…but!'_

"It's different this time!" The younger sibling looked at her sister, she walked towards SeeU and hugged her. "Of course it is. I just want you to be careful."

The blonde smiled gently then hugged her sibling back, petting her head affectionately. "Of course I will. Don't worry." Seriously, her younger sister is protectively cute.

Iroha broke the hug. "So who is it this time?" SeeU blushed once again, then started to fidget once again. "D-Do I have to tell you?"

"Uhhh, yeah, I'm your sister remember?"

"T-That doesn't mean you have to know every-!"

"Just tell me who it is, big sis." Iroha said, cutting of the older girl. SeeU casts her gaze to the side, not wanting to meet her little sister's penetrating stare. She sighed. Might as well get over it, it's not like she could actually hide it from Iroha.

Taking a deep breath, she uttered.

"...M-Megurine-san…"

"HAH?!" the younger of the two shouted, surprising the platinum haired girl, as shock was eminent on her little sister's face. "Isn't this the same person you treated back then? You know, that girl?" the pink haired girl asked, SeeU nodded shyly. "Ah, I really didn't expect this one." Iroha said, before chugging down her milk. "So like, you're gay?" The older sister looked at her sibling hesitantly. Does she hate her?

The younger of the two noticed her sister's discomfort. She sighed.

"Hey, I'm not one to judge, and you're my sister ya big dingus."

"W-Well, it's not like I'm gay…m-more like bi?" SeeU said quite unsure. Luka was the only girl she ever liked, and she's had her share of boyfriends before, and not once had she looked at girls before, until the cool blue eyed girl that is.

"Hmm, well-" Iroha shrugged. "I guess I support you? I mean if she makes you happy or whatever?" The younger of the two grumbled, causing SeeU to grin.

"Aww, is my baby sister being sappy?" The younger sibling snorted at her sister. "Dream on big sis."

…

It had been a week and the bruises on the pink haired girl had fortunately disappeared. Luka was on her way to her school. She took her usual route, being greeted by the market stall vendors on the way. An unusual number had actually greeted her this time. Strange.

"LUKA-SENPAI!" A familiar voice called out behind her, she peered over her shoulder and saw IA running towards her with her usual big grin plastered on her face. She looked like the dog she's been taking care of in her part time.

"Good morning!" IA greeted enthusiastically. "Good morning." Luka greeted back, giving her a small smile. "Whoooaa, you're wearing glasses today!" Ia grinned as she checks out the older girl's black rimmed bifocals.

"Yes, it was hard not wearing one." The pink haired girl said. "Hmmm! Wait I know that brand, those are usually expensive-" blue eyes widened. "Luka-senpai, did you really bought an extremely expensive glasses?!" The light blue eyed girl shook her head.

"I didn't. It was...gifted. By a friend." Luka said, as she continued walking. The platinum blonde tilted her head before giving her senior a wide grin. "Whoever they are, they must be someone that likes you." The pinkette looked at the girl beside her quizzically. ' _What does she mean by that?'_ Luka shook her head, not giving much thought about it.

"I suppose." She said.

"Hey, Luka-senpai."

"Yes?"

"Do you think bringing Yukari to an oceanarium, good? I've invited her to come with me this weekend to hang-out, but I don't know if bringing her to an ocean park good." IA asked, looking at her senior for any kind of suggestion. Luka briefly looked at the girl beside her with her usual emotionless eyes, then she nodded.

"Well, I'm not really experienced in these kinds of things, but I think Yukari-san would like whatever it is you'd like to do. From what I've known of her, she's someone very kind, she wouldn't leave you hanging if she didn't like going to an oceanarium." The light blue eyed girl said. "But I assure you, Yukari-san would like to go to the oceanarium very much."

IA's eyes lit up, she lunge at the pink haired girl for a hug. Luka barely balancing the weight of both of them. "Thank you for the confidence boost, senpai!" The younger of the two then noticed that they were in front of the school gate. Separating from the hug, IA bid her senior goodbye before dashing towards her own classroom.

Luka sighed, she fixed her glasses and was about to go to her own room, but was stopped by a call of her name. "Luka-san!" Shifting her gaze behind her, she saw a SeeU running up to where she was standing, with a delightful grin plastered on her face.

"Good morning." The platinum blonde haired girl said. "Good morning." Luka greeted back with a nod, SeeU smiled then took the spot beside the pinkette. "Could I walk with you?" She asked, and was replied with another nod. "Of course."

...

Teal eyes watched in annoyance, her eye brows scrunched together as they twitch ever so often and teeth grinding against each other at the sight of her senior and that annoying blonde walking beside each other. Why does that blonde bimbo have to appear out of nowhere?! Why is she even here?! Gaahhh! It was so frustrating. Fist tightly clenched, jaw tightening. Yes, Hatsune Miku was pissed. And so early in the morning nonetheless.

"Uh, Hatsune-sama?" A cowardly voice broke her out of her temporary conflict. Shifting her cold teal gaze towards her driver, scoffing in satisfaction when the man squeaked in fear. "What?"

"U-Uh, your bell has already rang." The driver said, voice slightly shaking in intimidation caused by a little girl. "Hmph, I know that. Don't state the obvious." Miku said as she took her bag quite harshly beside her and opened the door.

She flipped her hair and composed herself, causing some of her admirers to stop and look. But she gave no attention to any of those wandering eyes, she's too busy fuming in anger as she saw the two figures walking just a few feet in front of her.

She bit her lip. Deciding to stride towards them, her footsteps giving a loud 'clack' on the floor, Miku felt her eyebrow twitch once again as she heard Luka and, and, whoever this girl was, engage in some type of conversation. She cringe when the unknown blonde giggled to their conversation. Her eye twitch.

Just a step away from Luka, the tealette then slipped her arm to the pinkette's right arm and glare at the platinum blonde girl, who looked surprised at the sudden appearance of whoever this girl was.

"Ah, Good morning, Miku." Luka greeted at the girl latched on her arm, while the other didn't reply but maintain her glare towards the girl beside her senior.

"I'm sorry, but she's walking with me." Was all Miku said, before she dragged Luka away from the other girl, who was left standing there, stunned at whatever that was.

Miku, with her arm still attached to Luka's, grumbled in annoyance as the both of them continue their path towards their respective classrooms. The older of the two was a bit stunned at the early behavior of her junior, nonetheless, she lets Miku drag her until she feels a little calmer.

The school's princess huffed, biting her lip ever so often. Curse Luka. Curse her and her cool aura. Curse that girl who looked all close to her senior all of the sudden, curse Luka's empty yet charming eyes. Teal eyes narrowed. ' _Curse Luka and this feelings.'_

"Miku?" The girl in question squeaked in surprise as Luka's voice broke her out of her reverie. Miku snapped her gaze towards her senior, eyes narrowed and annoyed. "What?" She asked in hostility.

"I'm sorry, but we're already in front of your classroom." The stoic girl said. The tealette looked up, and true to her senior's words, was the sign '2-A' "Tch, why are still even here? Didn't you know that the bell has rang a few minutes ago?" Luka raised her eyebrows, then nodded.

"Of course-" The pinkette adjusts her glasses. "But could you possibly let me go?" She asks, causing the other girl to shift her attention to her hold on her senior's arm, and noticed that she was clutching on to her.

Immediately removing her hold on Luka, while also sputtering and blushing uncontrollably, Miku failed to form any coherent words and settled with making a 'Hmph' sound, nose upturned and arms crossed, and marched inside her classroom red face, without saying another word.

Light blue eyes followed her for a moment, before proceeding to her own room.

...

"Class dismissed." The teacher said, whilst the students immediately dispersed to go to their next class. Luka was arranging her things, placing her books carefully inside her bag, when someone draped their arm on her shoulder.

"Lukaaaaaa." Meiko sighed heavily, the pink haired girl adjusts her glasses as she looked at her friend in the corner of her eyes. "Yes?"

"Tests are coming up once again. Before the class trip too." The brunette said, her body slumping against the light blue eyed girl. "It is the most efficient way to take exams, their scheduling exams this way in order for student to not think of anything else on the trip. The trip is a way to relax after all."

"Yeah, but, it'll only make me excited more and I won't get any studying done." Meiko whined, as empty blue eyes bore into her. "When was the last time you did?" Luka watched the other girl remove her arm from her shoulder and playfully punch her shoulder, confusing her. "Geez, I didn't know you could talk all sassy with me, missy." Meiko chuckled.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for the next class." The brown haired girl said, whilst the pink haired girl tilt her head. "When was the last time you don't want to be late in a class?"

"Okay, not funny anymore." Meiko said, as she put Luka into a headlock.

...

SeeU walked through the corridors as she was on her way to the library to study. Arriving her destination, she stared in disbelief as the room was packed, most likely by students cramming for the test.

The Korean sighed and looked for a different location to study, preferably, in a quiet place. She went in the field, which obviously didn't work. To the music room, where the marching band were practicing for their competition. An isolated classroom, which she immediately left as one of the teachers caught her.

SeeU sat by the garder's bench where she hung her head low. No other place to study. She sighed, shifting her gaze to the horizon, she slowly relaxed. The breeze went by, and she closed her eyes, she could feel her nerves starting to slowly relax. She gave a contented sigh, before she stood up and continued her pace.

' _I guess there's no choice for me...to...'_

The blue eyed girl Immediately paused when her eyes caught sight of a familiar sight. There underneath the tree, was a pink haired girl, sitting there comfortably with a book on her lap with her eyes close, seemingly engaged into a nap.

SeeU blinked, breaking her own trance, as she unconsciously started walking towards Luka's direction. As she neared, the Korean could see the rise and fall of the other girl's chest as she slept, the hypnotic sound of her patterned breathing, the way her glasses rest loosely on the bridge of her nose.

SeeU sat beside her, as Luka continued to sleep, unaware of her surroundings. The conscious girl smiled at the peaceful sight, then she noticed Luka's glasses about to fall off, then she removed it, making the other girl grumble and leaned to the side, in the exact spot of where SeeU's shoulder was. The blonde froze, her heart beat, starting to spike up. She took a deep breath, in and out, as to calm her nerves.

It had been a few minutes, and there was no sign of the pink haired girl moving. SeeU gulped, then peered at the girl in the corner of her eyes. She stared at the slumbering girl longingly, observing every inch of Luka's face, her hypnotic patterned breathing made the Korean feel drowsy, making her lean her head on the other girl's own.

' _I guess, just for...a...moment...'_ She thought, before finally drifting of to sleep.

...

Miku walked along the corridor with stacks of paper in her arms. Her footsteps clacking, at the empty hall, except of maybe one or two teachers walking by. She was head towards the faculty to submit the hand outs to her teacher, Mr. Kiyoteru. With a scowl on her face, she walked. Somehow, she'd been scowling a lot since this morning.

It wasn't like, she was pissed. Which she isn't, by the way, she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Then there's Luka, who was annoying as per usual, with her nonchalant aura, and her infuriating empty blue eyes, which she had come to lo- HATE, HATE SO MUCH!

She shook her head, her frown deepening. ' _Curses. Why does she have to make me feel things?!'_ She thought, as she continued to have a heated discussion between herself.

Nearing the faculty, she pass by the gardens, the place which she greatly appreciated. The place was always so calm, even when students are around, which wasn't often, as it was surprisingly an area that was quite isolated. Away from her admirers. Of course, a princess also needs some break. It's not like she could always tolerate them-

Miku suddenly stopped. Her eyes wide, hand clenching tightly on the papers in her arms, as she stared at the most infuriating sight she has ever come across. It was Luka, slumbering. On that **annoying girl's shoulder.** Both of them having contented look on their faces.

The tealette bit her lip, her eyes narrowing, her nose flaring. She had never felt this way before, pure disbelief, conflicted, hurt. Miku stared at the sight for a few more seconds, before shifting away her teal eyes. She was numb, and she didn't know why. She was angry, but she didn't know why. She is hurt, but she she didn't know why.

She didn't know why or what these feelings are. Not even her previous crush on Kaito could ever explain it to her. Why?

Why was she feeling this way?

When she doesn't even like Luka?


End file.
